Molecular Telekinesis
by sunsetskywrites
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya was gifted with an alternate version of his mother's quirk, the path for him to become the number one hero was paved. But though the path may be set, walking it was no easy task. Izuku experiences hardship, friendship, love, and loss on his journey to become the greatest hero and unwittingly... part of the number one hero duo. Quirk!Izuku AU; Izuocha, Dekuravity
1. Microscopic Introduction

**Hiya! I'm sunsetskywrites (or Sunset) and this is my first story on this website! I have read so many great works by so many amazing authors here on fanfiction dot net, and I wish to join the ranks with a BNHA fic! This is an AU where Izuku was born with a quirk, causing slight changes to the story. I promise this won't be one of those fics where all of the dialogue is exactly the same and the same things happen although he has a quirk; when you create an AU, you _create an AU._**

 **4-15-19: Currently on break while I improve the previous chapters, work on other projects, and write more so I can pump them out ahead of time and have extra time to finish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. This is a fanwork.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

He sat on the swivel chair, his smile gleaming in the dark room. He rocked back and forth, practically screaming enthusiasm. His pupils wide, surveying every detail of the computer in front of him.

"Mommy, mommy!" Little Izuku cheered, captivated by the screen. "Again, again!" His teeny body swaying with a cadence that reflected his energy level.

In a society full of extraordinary beings, his naturally green hair and thin, freckled complexion were average. Standard. Nothing special. But none of those slightly derogatory adjectives could illustrate how this day transpired.

"You've probably added ten thousand views to this video yourself, Izuku." Inko Midoriya replied to her four-year-old son with a chuckle. "I think you've had enough for the day."

"Please, one more time mommy?" The younger Midoriya begged, tears welling up in his green eyes. Inko took one look at his expression and her resolve crumbled.

"Fine, but last time ok?" She asserted. Izuku nodded, although being the little kid he was, he was a bit upset that he didn't get to push the button. His mom always let him push the buttons when they went in an elevator, so why not now? She always pushed the button for the All Might video and it kinda made him feel like he was using her. She had to stand and watch with him when he got computer time and he always needed her to press the buttons. Maybe she didn't even want to watch the video? She was just standing there and it made him feel bad. He was old enough to press the button himself, so why didn't he?

Inko was not aware of her son's musings and proceeded to push the key anyways. But just before the green haired woman could touch the keyboard, her finger felt a warm twitching sensation that stopped it in its tracks. It was not as pale as it usually was, now a glowing shade of red. She stared at her hand for what may have been a minute or solely a few seconds, she could never recall it, but it was enough time for a young Izuku to become impatient and decide that since he was given an opportunity to do good, he should take action! Just like a hero!

If he had looked at his mom, he would have seen the almost invisible green glow that was being emitted from her throbbing finger was the same as the one that was shining brighter from the key that he had just tapped on his mother's keyboard.

The next thing he knew, the key had melted and had risen into the air. The melted plastic was hovering above Izuku's head. The video of the number one hero commenced, but for once, Izuku chose to disregard it in favor of something that needed attention.

His mom was too fixated on her digit and the strange, but not painful, feeling of blood moving to notice the flying plastic until her son cried.

The sphere of her attention directly shifted as she took in her son's wailing and the melted plastic floating in the air. The video had concluded by then, but she and Izuku both couldn't bring themselves to care. She felt bewildered. So was he, but being a four-year-old child; he perceived it conversely.

"Mommy, mommy, you think this is my quirk?!" Izuku squealed. The black substance darted towards his mother. Normally, Inko Midoriya would have commented; but this was not a normal day. On this day, Inko Midoriya could only nod.

* * *

Years had gone by since then. The day that Midoriya Izuku began his quest to become a hero.

After his mother had seen him melting solid plastic with a touch of his pointer and drifting it through the air she knowledgeably had him wear on a pair of plastic gloves. Good thing she had because if he had unintentionally used his quirk on anything else, or god forbid his mum, he didn't want to think of what might have occurred. Which was strange, because he enjoyed pondering nearly everything. He thought so often that his mother called it a hobby.

Currently, he was on his route to school, casually sprinting and sneaking a few glances (oh, who was he kidding, he was staring) at some mutant types. Many mutants were formed of molecular compositions not even thought to exist until recently, and although that was remarkably rare; examining as many as he could and distinguishing each molecule he could recognize was an excellent way to hone his mind to control his quirk.

He kept walking on his merry way until he saw a huge brute clutching a purse trampling through the streets. He caught a few remarks as he was observing the giant.

"Who is that?" A random man asked.

"Just some small-time thug. He tried to steal and purse and panicked when he got caught." Another stranger responded.

"Wow. What a shame, such a good quirk being wasted on a petty thief." The first man commented.

He grinned and elbowed through the crowd to seize a favorable view of the action. As he stammered through 'excuse me's' and 'sorry's', he was opening his backpack with his quirk.

After he accounted for each hero (Backdraft and Death Arms) and pulled his notebook that he had dubbed his hero notes for the future, volume eleven, he began to engage one of his favorite pastimes; scrutinizing quirks.

The first thing he discerned was that the villain was enormous. He was towering above the buildings. Moreover, he ascertained that this villain was well-built. 'Large and extremely fit; this villain must mainly rely on strength.' He deduced. The last thing he managed to look at was that the villain also had a uniquely molded face. 'I know he is a transformation type because no way would anyone not realize someone of that caliber was stealing a purse… so does his appearance change when he de-transforms? Or does he still have a face like that usually? I mean, it's kinda uncommon for transformation types to have unique traits when they're not exercising their quirks especially something like a change in bone structure. It's usually something like hair color, eye color, or some sort of difference on the skin, but then again, there are some emitter types that..'

Izuku would've gone on all day, but was abruptly interrupted when a hero appeared on the scene; Kamui Woods. He stared in awe and prepared himself to take notes as speedily as he could. It was rare that Izuku got to witness a live hero appearance; he mainly followed videos on HeroTube for his notes.

He watched as the wooden hero moved out-of-the-way of what may have been a harmful blow; then he landed a hit in.

'Kamui is very agile. He used his mobility to dodge the villain's punch! He then followed up with his own attack. He's most likely trying to distract the villain so he can launch a larger and more powerful attack. That's a good strategy against a larger and/or stronger opponent.' Izuku furiously scribbled. He had planned to write down profiles for each hero on the scene today, but that plan went down the drain once he saw that he already had entries for all them. So, instead, he just wrote side notes to what he already had on them.

"Hey, kid." Izuku glanced at the owner of the voice; a man with strange things jutting out of his head. "Are you a fanboy?" The middle-aged man next to him proposed. Izuku blushed, stared at his red shoes that were now oh-so-interesting, then nodded. No use lying about the obvious. The man smirked and turned his attention back to the fight. Izuku didn't really need to watch because he already knew what move the hero was going to use, but, he mirrored his neighbor's gaze right as Woods sent out his special move…

…"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chains Prison!'" Izuku yelled with the wooden hero in sync. The man next to Izuku snickered and it was then that he realized that he had said that out loud. Naturally, Izuku's face tinted red.

His blush darkened when the giant hero knocked into to the scene. Literally. She swooped in and barreled right into the villain that Woods was about to finish off. She had performed a rather flashy entrance with her amplified size and... femininity. A point that was discerned by the male population that had viewed the action and they were now capitalizing on this fact. His neighbor also seemed to notice her feminine attributes and was in a bit of a daze. It took much of Izuku's willpower to neglect his male urges and inscribe what he had seen during the fight into his journal.

"So, you wanna be a hero when you grow up kid?" The man asked after he snapped out of his insensibility. Izuku nodded. "Good luck."

Izuku beamed, "Thanks!"

* * *

Throughout the school day, Izuku couldn't stop gushing about the battle he saw earlier that morning. Especially with the première of the brand-new pro hero, Mount Lady. He had been a little miffed at her sudden presence and how she ultimately diverted the spotlight from Kamui Woods, but another hero to add to his notebook was nothing to complain about. Gigantification quirks were quite common anyway; he needed to have a countermeasure against them.

Eventually, the last period of the school day arrived.

"Now, in your last year of middle school, it's important to start thinking of what you want to do in the future. I'm going to pass out your- Oh, who am I kidding!? You guys are all going for the hero course anyways!" Cheers erupted throughout the classroom, quirks being shown by each student. Izuku grinned, concentrating on the rubber molecules of his eraser and lifting the melted substance into the air.

"Yes, yes; you all have such wonderful quirks! But remember, quirk usage is prohibited in school!" Many groaned, but none but Izuku detected the lingering threat in the declaration. He quickly shaped the rubber back into an eraser to the best of his ability.

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with the rest of these rejects! They and their lame quirks will probably barely make it as sidekicks for some busted D rankers, and that's if they're lucky!" Katsuki Bakugo; the loud blond boy, cackled. Many in the class retaliated with jeers knowing there was strength in numbers and Bakugo couldn't attack them all at once. Even though he was armed with the same knowledge, Midoriya decided not to say anything.

"Oh, you're shooting for UA, right Bakugo?" The teacher asked. As Bakugo smirked, undertones of voices passed through Midoriya's mind.

"Doesn't Yuhhei have a .2% acceptance rate?"

"They're famous for pumping out top pro heroes…"

"It's the top hero course in the country! Bakugo's going to try to go there?!"

As the whispering continued, Katsuki's nearly predatory smirk widened and Izuku shrunk into his seat.

"That's right, you extras! I aced the mock exams! I'm gonna be the only one from this crappy school to get in and leave you all behind!" Bakugo exclaimed. The voices elevated in volume, a cacophony of murmuring to Midoriya's ears.

"Oh, Midoriya is trying for UA as well, isn't he?" The teacher said nonchalantly. The chatter halted for a second, before going on even louder. Izuku heard things like:

"Midoriya, doesn't he have a strange quirk?"

"I heard he can change the phase of matter something's in! That's actually pretty cool!"

"Yeah! And I heard he can move atoms with his mind! Sounds like a better quirk for a scientist or doctor though."

"Changing ice to vapor. Tch, what a lame quirk."

"At least he's trying. Standing on Bakugo's playing field, gotta respect him for that." Bakugo and Midoriya both flinched; each for different reasons.

"You can't get into UA with a quirk that you can't beat villains with."

In his current position, Izuku was basically hibernating underneath his desk; he was so low that he was practically beneath it.

Katsuki had a tick mark on his head from his agitation. He got up and discharged an ignition point-blank at the legs of Izuku's desk, effectively knocking the table, chair, and Izuku over. Izuku, inching back on the ground and hitting his head into the wall behind him, was promptly forced to look up at Katsuki.

"Stupid nerd! You think you can get into UA with such a useless quirk?! Well, Deku, maybe you telekinetically screwed your brain around, like the idiot you are!" The boy with the explosive quirk yelled.

The youth with the telekinetic quirk mentally exerted a deep breath. "Actually Kacchan, I've been working on m-my quirk and-"

"Shut up you annoying nerd!" Kacchan shouted; letting off a blast besides Deku to frighten him. "I don't give a frick what you do, just don't try to challenge me!"

"I-I'm not trying to challenge you K-kacchan…" the boy stated candidly. "I-I… it's just, becoming a hero has been my dream since I was a little kid…" He breathed.

Another explosion.

"I don't give a crap about your dreams!" Katsuki declared harshly. "You'll always just be an insignificant pebble on my path to greatness! Remember that, and don't challenge me." And with that, Katsuki was done. He had been lucky the teacher didn't pay much attention to his students. If so, Katsuki may have gotten in trouble for what had transpired, especially since he hurt a student with such a unique quirk. He strolled back to his desk and sat down without even a slap on the hand.

By his latest year of middle school, Izuku was quite used to being used as Katsuki's punching bag. He honestly never surmised why Kacchan was constantly degrading him even though they were friends when they were little, but he wasn't very social, so what did he know about friendship? The one thing he could grasp was that getting kicked around was unpleasant.

All he knew about were quirks, heroes, and science. Not socializing. He was going to be an excellent hero using his knowledge and his quirk and he wasn't especially concerned with making friends. Over the years, he became used to anybody who was a somebody ignoring him. He was the hero otaku science nerd that played his role as the school bully's punching bag. He was also that one kid who sat alone in the corner squeezing his grip strengtheners and filling out his journals, or reading a science textbook.

He had previously completed ten volumes of his hero notebooks, but, he possessed plenty of writing capacity in volume eleven. This was something that required resolution. So, he went over his information on the 'giant villain', Mount Lady, and Kamui Woods that he wrote that morning and began analyzing it, trying to recall the fight to the best of his ability.

'One thing that I noticed during the fight is that Mount Lady didn't seem considerably stronger than the villain. She probably had the training, but without the element of surprise and momentum, she may have-' He didn't get to finish writing his observations down because someone with superior reflexes seized his book. To his distress, it was his childhood friend(?), Bakugo Katsuki, aka Kacchan.

"What's that? His diary?" A male associate of Bakugo's suggested. Bakugo held the composition book above his head and showed both his acquaintances the title of his journal, knocking two birds with one stone. Now, Midoriya couldn't reach his work. He was just desperately flailing his arms while they laughed. He would have used his quirk, but he couldn't move something that large. It was above his mass limit. He could alter its form, but that wouldn't do him any good.

"'Hero Analysis for the Future #11'? That's so dumb." Bakugo's other male colleague delivered his input.

"Nerd." Bakugo scoffed. He then put his palm on Midoriya's shoulder and lit his arm aflame. Midoriya slammed his eyes shut and pressed his nails into his fist to try to distract himself from the pain.

"Deku." Midoriya's eyes flickered open. "Don't apply to UA." Bakugo increased the output of his explosions, maniac grin taking over his face. Midoriya trembled, out of apprehension, frustration, he didn't know, but he continued to shake.

Bakugo rambled on, hand still in a tight lock on Midoriya's shoulders. "See, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. I'm gonna be the only one to graduate from this crappy school to go to Yuuhei. So don't apply to UA, Deku."

Izuku continued to quiver till he was practically vibrating. Out of alarm? Maybe. Anxiety? Possibly. Anger? Definitely.

Katsuki advanced on Izuku's notebook and exploded it, then chucked it out the window. Izuku quickly pushed past Katsuki and reached out to grab his notebook, but was too slow. The book had too high of a mass for him to lift entirely, so he concentrated on not merely the cells of the spine of the book, but the entire thing. He succeeded in changing the trajectory so that the book landed on the ground, not the water. He exhaled, some of his earlier tension deflating until he spun around and realized that Katsuki was barking at him. That was one issue he had with his quirk. Whenever he directed something telekinetically, he had to focus remarkably hard and it often tuned out the world around him.

"Stop ignoring me you, stupid nerd! If you ignore the best of the best, you'll just be an extra for the rest of your life!" He yelled. Izuku and Katsuki's sidekicks had to resist their urges to eye-roll. "Since your so dumb, with all your stupid hope over something that's not gonna happen, I have some advice for you. Try taking a swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in your next life!" Katsuki declared sharply. And for a second, Izuku stopped. He simply just… couldn't take Katsuki's last criticism.

Bakugo also seemed to notice that he went too far, and his mask slipped for a moment. A shocked yet contemplative expression crossed his features. Then, the mask was back up, and with a compact and almost inaudible, " _Later_ , loser." that had more emotion behind it then Izuku realized, Bakugo was outside the classroom, guilty companions trailing him. The one with long fingers proffered a sympathetic glance to Midoriya, then exited the classroom with Bakugo.

He didn't know how long it took to snap out of his funk, but it was enough time for him to subconsciously grab his notebook from the floor outside with his quirk, and leave the school on his familiar route home, in a bit of a trance. Expressions of concern from a few pedestrians hadn't helped him, he gazed forward with the same blank look, one foot in front of the other. Everything seemed like it was just a bunch of molecules, an endless array of carbon, oxygen, nitrogen, and cement.

Normally, he would be obsessing over the fact that he had managed to lift a whole object over his mass limit six meters in the air. Normally, he would be amazed that he could see the molecules in the objects around him without concentrating. Normally, he would've been paying attention when he walked under the dark underpass. Normally, he would have heard the sewer cap pop off and the slime man sliding toward him. But this was not a normal day.

* * *

"Hmm, a medium-sized body. A little on the average side, but I need to get away before he comes." The sludge villain grumbled, but it fell on deaf ears. He deemed this the perfect opportunity to strike.

He pounced on the unsuspecting middle schooler, encircling and entrapping him. The boy's eyes widened, and he tried to shriek. Unfortunately for him, the sludge villain started invading his mouth. The kid tried to scream again but realizing it wasn't working, he tried a different approach. He closed his eyes, stopped breathing, stopped feeling, just... stopped.

"Wow, even for having a decent amount of muscle, he's still as submissive as he looks. Thanks, kid! You're my hero!" The sludge villain exclaimed, aura menacing enough to know that he wasn't actually grateful. Suddenly, he felt strange. It was as if he wasn't slime anymore; he felt… hard.

"Oy, what is this! It's getting hard to move…"

The entire bottom half of the slime villain was solid slime. He was having trouble moving now that his center of gravity was off.

"Kid, what did you do?!" The slime villain howled. All he got was silence, which was to be expected since he was cutting off the kid's air flow. Silence, then a boom so loud that the green haired middle schooler's control flickered for a second, enough time for the particles of the slime villain to start moving again, albeit slower. Even though he could move, he still didn't stand a chance. He tried to take over the kid's body before _he_ could do any damage, but it was all for not.

* * *

A few cheesy lines and one hell of a punch later, an exhausted Izuku was being repeatedly slapped in the face by All Might with a signed book next to him. Whatever stupor he had been in before immediately vanished, being replaced by admiration and excitement.

"You okay kid?" Izuku's idol asked him. He got up, started nodding and tried to find words.

"WOW! ALL MIGHT IT'S REALLY YOU!" Was all Midoriya could manage, he was completely overwhelmed.

"Correct, young citizen! It is I, All Might! And I have just saved you!" All Might was very familiar to this song and dance and just did what everyone expected him to.

The green-haired kid had sparkles in his eyes, was about the ask for an autograph and saw he already had one, and stood there, reeling, as All Might was readying his jump. "Thanks for assisting me with the capture, kid! But a hero's work is never done, so off to the skies I go!"

That's when it hit Izuku. 'He can't go! I have so much to ask him!' Izuku scrambled to find a way to get All Might's attention. A crazy idea came to mind, and he went with it.

He concentrated on All Might's pant leg, pulling it towards him as he grabbed it. As he was flying through the air and All Might yelled at him while his eyelids had to be forcibly closed with his quirk, he realized why he had thought the idea was kind of stupid in the first place.

* * *

"Kid, that was reckless, you could've seriously gotten hurt." All Might scolded him. Izuku uttered out an apology, then saw that All Might was leaving again. Before his mouth knew what it was doing, he called out,

"Wait!"

All Might paused for a second, then told the kid, "Look, I love my fans and all but I really have to-"

"Can someone with a quirk that's difficult to control become a hero?!" Izuku all but shouted. All Might stopped. He was surprised enough that he stayed for longer than he knew he should have.

"M-my quirk. It's very hard to use and requires immense concentration. I think it's not that bad myself, but some of my classmates say that controlling something so sm-small won't be helpful at all. Th-they say my quirk is… worthless." He was perfectly aware that he was crying now, but he chose not to acknowledge the fact by staring at the ground. If he had looked straight ahead, he would've seen the cloud of steam coming from where All Might was standing.

"M-my quirk is molecular telekinesis. I can move things with my mind on a molecular level. I-I can move molecules around really fast; changing things that are solids into liquids, liquids into gases… y-you get the idea." Izuku gave a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I-I also can r-raise the temperature of molecules, which is another way I can change the phase of matter a substance is in. Well, it's not exactly raising the temperature. I have my own special energy that I can add to molecules to make them move more quickly. The energy is also passively emitted from my body and if I concentrate enough, I can see; w-well, feel? It's kinda hard to explain. But I can tell what the molecules of any substance that are in the range of my passive energy are. That's basically all it can do as far as I know. O-oh, and I can also move cells, but I prefer to only move cells in my body. I-I've become very in touch with all the cells in my body because of it. But a lot of kids think its gross." Another laugh. Even sadder this time. The tears were starting to form a puddle.

"Sorry for wasting your time with a stupid question, but even with this quirk, I wanna be a hero who saves people with a smile, just like y-!" He told All Mi… the skinny man in front of him?

"AHHH! WHERE DID ALL MIGHT GO?!" the boy screamed. The bony man coughed out blood and Izuku shrieked again.

"I am All Might!" the skinny man announced, then coughed again. Izuku let out another screech and began formulating excuses.

"No, no, no! All Might is a man that saves everyone with a smile! He never shows weakness, and no way could you be All Might, he's so strong and, and is always smiling! But-but he was there just a second ago?!" Midoriya let out a rapid stream of denials and loud -practically yelling- mumbles. The frail man coughed and let out a sigh; staring at the floor, earlier confidence dissipating.

"Kid, I am All Might." The man divulged with a sigh, pulling up his shirt. The green haired boy could only gasp in horror at the grotesque sight that was this man's -no, All Might's- stomach. "Six years ago, I got into a fight with a villain. He took out the entire left side of my stomach. I can only do hero work for a few hours a day now."

"Was that during your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.

"You really know your stuff kid, but no, that weakling wasn't strong enough to beat me! It was another fight with a different villain, one I made sure was not made public. The symbol of peace must remain undaunted by evil...!" The man smiled, looked down solemnly, then snapped upright and stared directly into the eyes of the boy.

"I'd love to say that anyone could be a hero, with enough determination and grit. But the work of a hero is dangerous." both males glanced at the decrepit man's stomach. "I can't go and tell kids that they can become heroes when their quirks don't have combative or immobilization abilities." The boy drew in a sharp breath.

"So, sorry kid, but with your current lack of confidence-" He flinched. "-and lack of quirk that is useful for hero work, you cannot become a hero." Izuku Midoriya stopped for the second -or was it third?- time that day. His mind was blank. He'd heard the same from his classmates, teachers, and former friends, but hearing it from his hero, All Might (who apparently was a fragile old man), was a difficult pill to swallow.

"Now, please don't post about what you've seen online. I smile to let people know that I'm strong and that they're going to be okay! If someone found out that I can only fight a few hours a day due to this injury, villains would get bolder and roam the streets more freely." the blond man said in a deadly serious tone, contrary to the cheerful one Izuku was used to hearing in interviews. Izuku merely nodded.

"Well, I've got to bring this guy to the police." the man told the middle schooler as he walked towards the exit of the building after he crushed the kid's hopes and dreams.

* * *

 **You may have noticed that although I said the dialogue wouldn't be the same as the canon, I did use a few of the lines from the canon and some of the lines I made were very similar to the lines from canon. The reason I did that was because I really like those lines and they fit the character and setting I want to portray.**

 **Always remember that heroes go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	2. The Essence of Being a Hero

**Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work. I do not own anything. Rights belong to the author of Boku No Hero Academia**.

* * *

All Might knew he had to get the villain to the cops, but before he left, he peeked at the discouraged expression on the child's face and resolved to do something about it. "Hey, kid." He spoke and the boy looked up at him, trying to hide his obvious pain. "There's no shame in a being a police officer. I know they get teased because we heroes bring the villains right to their doorstep, but it's a fine profession." He offered with a small smile. "Or, with a quirk like yours, you could become a doctor or a scientist. Doctors save lives, I know I wouldn't be doing hero work so freely if not for them, and scientist's discoveries help the entire population! I saw your notebook earlier. You could be a quirk doctor, a quirk scientist, or a quirk analyst." The blond male was trying to gauge the green haired kid's reaction; he hoped he hadn't screwed something up, Recovery Girl would kill him; especially since the boy had a very empty look in his eyes that was not there before.

To his slight surprise, the kid gave a smile; weak, but it'd do.

"Thanks All Might, but I don't need your reassurance." The green haired boy replied. The blond lifted an eyebrow, but let him proceed. "I already decided a long time ago that no matter what anyone else said, I'd still follow my dream and become a hero!" He proclaimed, determined, once empty eyes now shining. The man was startled; he thought he had the kid pegged as docile, the type that stays quiet and doesn't stand up for himself (excluding the grabbing his pant leg thing), but was pleasantly surprised by the middle schooler's self-assurance. "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to hear that my dreams are unrealistic from someone I idolize..." Both males flinched, the man because the boy had just admitted that he, a hero, had discouraged a fan and Izuku because he had just admitted to _All_ _Might_ that his words had bothered him and he was internally freaking out, but he wanted to be cool in front of All Might and whatever deity may exist _please help him he has to say something there's too much silence_ \- Then, he made a revelation. All he needed was confidence. Like Kacchan. People didn't question Kacchan! "...but, thanks for the suggestion anyway!" He stated awkwardly; his attempts at sounding certain already failing. "I already have a couple of backup plans, doctor and scientist included, and it's nice to hear someone tell me that my quirk is useful. I'm a bit shy about my quirk because a... friend, well, I don't really think he considers us friends... but whatever he is, he's constantly making fun of it. Says moving something so small around is useless." Izuku rambled.

The man knew he should have gone to the police, knew he should bring the slime villain into custody before he woke up, but this boy had piqued his interest with his personality doing a complete 180, and also because he did not want to be the reason a child with such a promising quirk gave up on himself. The kid seemed to already lack confidence (if he knew the boy better he'd get him to talk to a counselor) because a 'friend' of his made fun of him and his quirk; his individuality. He knew how harsh middle school boys could be with all the bullying and taunting he himself had experienced as a quirkless youth, so if listening to this boy's aspirations helped him feel more self-assured, he'd stand here as long as he could. "But I've studied molecules, and moving them around with your mind is a really cool power and I feel like I could do so much with that..." He continued to mutter on and on about his quirk and the applications and it was then the decrepit man decided that even though he wanted to encourage the boy, he had enough.

"All right, all right, I get it, kid! But, I've gotta get this guy to the-" It was when the blond man tried to grab the bottles with the slime villain in them that he realized, with a short flashback in his head of the boy grabbing onto his pants, that the villain must have fallen out. He muttered a string of curses and saw the green haired boy stare despondently at his now-empty pockets. His eyes widened, then he glanced up at All Might and let out a rapid stream of apologies. He was about to tell the kid it wasn't his fault, it was an accident, but an explosion cut him off before he could get a single word out.

* * *

"Hey man, don't you think that was a little harsh today?" Bakugo's acquaintance asked him.

"Yeah, you and Midoriya used to be friends when you were little, right? You might have gone a bit too far..." His second colleague suggested.

"Tch. It's his fault for messing with me." Bakugo answered as he kicked a bottle. "It's _also_ his fault that he still has stupid dreams like when we were kids, even though all he can do is move small things around." Bakugo wasn't dumb, he knew that moving molecules with your mind was a pretty neat ability, but it gave him an excuse to look down on Deku like he had always looked down on him, so he went with the quip. He also knew that Deku ignored everything else, including him, when he used his quirk which made him a liability on the field; so in a way, he _was_ kinda useless.

His associates hadn't responded yet, so Bakugo turned to yell at them for ignoring him and was confused when he saw the horrified expressions on their faces. Later that day, when he was taking his third shower to get rid of his stench, he vowed that next time he saw that look on someone's face, he'd attack immediately.

* * *

Back to Izuku and All Might, they were both bug-eyed and going as fast as one could down the stairs of a structure. After finally exited the building with some bewildered stares of passersby following them, they ran towards the sound of the blasts. The boy appeared distraught, clearly still blaming himself even though the man beside him tried to console him, telling him that they weren't even sure if it was the villain he had apprehended earlier. Not that he could speak properly at the speed he was going and the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He idly wondered if the boy could forcibly take out the carbon dioxide from his mouth and push oxygen in, but he knew that was a thought that had to be saved for another time.

Eventually, both males made it to the detonation site, and even though one was a hero, the greatest hero, the bringer of justice and hope, both could only watch as the pros tried and failed to get the situation with the slime villain under control.

"My punches don't do any damage! I'll let someone else take care of this one." Death Arms said begrudgingly.

"Wood and fire don't mix!" Kamui Woods yelled.

"A one-lane street; my only weakness!" Mount Lady sighed dramatically.

"I'm busy trying to keep the fire from spreading!" Backdraft declared dejectedly.

"Why are the heroes just standing there? The slime guy is right there and they're not attacking." A bystander enquired.

"Seems the villain's grabbed a middle schooler." Another onlooker answered. The boy gaped. Someone else was going through that same pain?! He had only managed because he had used his quirk to solidify the villain! And it still was an awful experience that he wouldn't even wish on the guy who ruined All Might's stomach (maybe). And this was all his fault! He muttered out a rapid stream of apologies to All Might and the hostage, even though the middle schooler couldn't hear him and the adult was too caught up in his feeling of worthlessness to notice.

The decrepit man was cursing how pathetic he was and how he couldn't even take a villain into custody properly. He was just a spectator now. But, he was a hero! He should be able to knock the villain out! He had the power, yet he did nothing. He let himself get distracted by the boy.

They both took solace in the fact that there were people on the scene to save the hostage, but...

"I guess that kid will just have to hold on." ...was the prevailing consensus, so their hopes were dashed immediately. They were both filled with anxious energy, so they decided to push past the crowd to get a better view, even though they knew it'd only make them feel worse. The green haired boy was about to apologize to the blond haired man next to him again, but he said something completely different when he saw who the hostage was. _Kacchan_.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku," Midoriya whispered to All Might. He looked at Midoriya quizzically, but let him continue. "My mother's name is Midoriya Inko. If anything happens, tell her I said that I love her, I'm sorry, and that I always appreciated how she was always in my corner even though many said that my dream is unattainable. And one more thing..." The guy next to him was still puzzled, so he let Midoriya keep talking. "...don't try to stop me." was the last thing the boy said before he ran past the barriers and towards the slimy monstrosity.

He heard shouts from the pro-heroes and from the witnesses telling him to stay back and that he shouldn't engage. He could also faintly hear the deflated version of All Might, but he ignored it, masked himself with a face of determination, and recalled what he had written down in his notebook after class earlier that day.

'Distract your opponent to bide time to launch a larger scale attack!' He threw his backpack at the slime man and watched as his pencil nailed the villain in the eye.

The slime villain screeched in pain, then proceeded to head in the kid's direction so he could counter-attack, but didn't get the opportunity because his body was solid, _again_. It was then that the slime villain realized that this kid was the same annoying brat from earlier. He also remembered that there was still a teenager inside him who's explosions could easily blast through him now that he wasn't a liquid that could nullify all his opponents' attacks. Shoot.

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki was facing a whirlwind of emotions. The easiest for him to identify was rage. It was a familiar feeling; one that inhabited him for years. He was pissed at the stupid slime villain that had him in his slimy clutches, he was mad at the heroes who were standing there, watching, while he was in said slime villain's hold, and he was also _very_ angry at Deku, who had run out of the crowd to fight the slimy bastard. The idiot had thrown his backpack at the swamp thing and somehow managed to turn the liquid sludge into solid sludge. He'd yell at the nerd later about how he didn't need saving and he was fine on his own, but at this moment in time, he was _not_ going to complain about the opening he gave him; especially since he couldn't since his mouth was still covered in slime. But now that the piece of liquid trash was solid, he could change that.

He let loose a torrent of explosions, determined not to die a victim. If he was gonna die, it was going to be fighting the strongest villain as the number one hero. And he needed to graduate UA to be the greatest hero. And he had to be at Yuuhei on the day of the exams to take the exams to get in. And he had to go to school to qualify for the exams. But he couldn't go to school if he died. So, to sum it all up, if he failed to beat pukey the marsh monster here, he was not going to be the best hero. And _nobody_ told Bakugo Katsuki that he wasn't going to be number one.

* * *

Izuku knew he couldn't do much, so he just focused on stopping the villain's molecules from moving. It took immense concentration to keep a liquid as large as the slime villain a solid, but he managed. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep a handle on the villain as Kacchan thrashed about, but just as he thought his mental hold might break, he sensed a discrepancy in the molecules of the villain. Luckily, it was Kacchan breaking out. He smiled.

"Oi, you nerd! Why did you come and try to save me?!" Katsuki yelled as he ran over to Deku's position; four meters away from the villain. "Oh, nevermind! Deku, I know you and your quirk are weak, so just keep the bottom part of him solid while I kill that overgrown piece of green crap!" Izuku nodded and sought to focus, tried all he could but Katsuki only managed to get a few hits in before the 'overgrown piece of green crap', as Katsuki called him, turned back into the 'overgrown piece of liquid green crap'. And shockingly enough, Katsuki yelled, "Crap!"

The slime villain quickly regained his bearings and advanced on the two middle schoolers, a few centimeters away from touching them and the two boys saw their lives flash before their eyes, but before the villain could even brush their faces- "I will add to what I said earlier!" All Might proclaimed as he blocked the villain's attack. "The work of a pro-hero may be dangerous...!" He announced as he grabbed the two boys and rushed them over to where the rest of the heroes were. "...But risking yourself to save another, is the _essence_ of being a hero!" He declared as he ran back to the villain and winded back his fist. "DETROIT SMASH!" He shouted with as much gusto as he could manage while at his limit. The slime villain was blown away by the force of his punch and it created a gust of wind that made rain clouds.

"Whoa! One of his punches changed the weather!" An onlooker exclaimed. His statement led to a chorus of 'wow's from the crowd as they admired the supernatural phenomenon of a single punch causing precipitation.

While there were still people listening, Izuku got scolded by the heroes for rushing into danger and Katsuki got praised for holding out so long against the villain and managing to break out of his slimy hold. They both got reprimanded for trying to fight off the villain instead of leaving it to the pros, but since it was an act of self-defense on Katsuki's part and it was Izuku's first offense and he was still a minor, they both got off with a warning. The press that couldn't get All Might's attention demanded both their statements and when Izuku was questioned why he rushed in to save Katsuki, he could only give the truth.

"I don't know. It just... looked like he needed help and my legs moved before I could think." Midoriya replied. Well, it was mostly the truth. He had thought enough to tell All Might to send his regards to his mother, but that was it. His response raised a few eyebrows from the press and knowing grins from the heroes, but they accepted his statement and that's what really mattered to him.

He wanted to get home quickly, his head _hurt_ , but the press and the heroes nailed him with more questions such as, "What is your quirk?" and "Do you know the boy you saved?". He gave an exasperated glance to Death Arms and hoped his exhaustion masked his elation at interacting informally with a pro-hero. Mount Lady seemed to understand the meaning behind his look and quickly told the reporters that he was a student and probably had to do homework or something. Midoriya wondered if she was trying to help him get around the press or if she just wanted the media attention for herself.

He was about to head home when a wooden hand on his shoulder kept him from leaving. "Wait, Midoriya right?" Kamui asked. The boy nodded. "You wanna be a hero?" He nodded again. "Well, when you go pro, consider working for me, if I have my own agency by then! Those were some cool moves you showed out there!" Midoriya beamed, excited that a _pro-hero_ was telling him he had potential. He recalled how he casually talked with All Might earlier and how the conversation about his ambitions wasn't difficult even though All Might was leagues above him.

"Um, Woods-sama?" Izuku asked nervously. Kamui looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm a big fan and I was just wondering if I could, maybe, possibly get an autograph?" Izuku suggested. "If, that's okay with you that is! And if it's too much trouble I totally get that and I can go and-" He was interrupted by a mirthful laugh from Kamui. Izuku glowed bright red.

"'Course kid! You got some paper and a pen?" Woods asked. Midoriya nodded and pulled out his hero notes for the future, volume eleven and the marker that All Might had used to sign his book earlier. He quickly flipped to an empty page in his notebook, put his pen in the middle of it, and handed them both to Woods. He had to bottle up his anxiety of someone seeing his hero notes, but it was going to be worth it when he got his signature. "Here ya go, kid!" Woods said as he handed the signed book back to Midoriya. He bowed and was about to take his book and go home when Mount Lady asked Woods,

"Whatcha doing there? Signing autographs without me? I'm hurt." She gasped with mock seriousness. Woods sighed, but she continued. "Hey, kid. Mind if I sign your book too? Wouldn't be fair if tree-man over here was the only one allowed to give fanservice!" She exclaimed. She seemed happy to sign his book and he would love getting another signature, so he merely nodded and let her eagerly grab his book from Woods' hands to sign.

The same situation happened a few more times and before Izuku could finally start on his walk home, he had autographs from Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Death Arms, Backdraft, and some other heroes that he didn't recognize (they were probably sidekicks). He was happy about getting so many signatures, but he wanted to get home and take a nap. He was exhausted.

* * *

Just when he had thought that he had escaped time-consuming social interaction; he wanted to take a bath, eat, get fussed over by his mother (he shouldn't have jumped in to save Kacchan like that; she was gonna kill him [with hugs and tears]), and sleep, Bakugo came and barked at him.

"I didn't need your help, you stupid nerd! So next time you think about trying to play the hero, don't! I don't need saving!" Bakugo was obviously as frustrated and tired as he was, so Midoriya just let him yell at him. "That being said..." Midoriya was worried about how uncharacteristically quiet Bakugo had gotten, but before he could voice his concerns, he was cut off. "...you managed not to screw up and kept that puke-villain-" Midoriya internally giggled. "-solid for enough time for me to kill it." Midoriya wanted to argue that Bakugo did not _kill_ the villain and that All Might was the one that ultimately beat him, but he felt like Bakugo was thanking him so he let it be. "You're still nowhere near as strong as I am; don't think just because you did one thing right that you are! You're no better than those other extras with the crappy quirks! But your quirk might not be completely useless." He said. Midoriya wanted to say something about how he was happy that Bakugo thought that way, but was cut off, _again_. "Just because your quirk isn't worthless doesn't mean you're not Deku anymore! You're still Deku the weak, worthless, stupid nerd and there ain't nothin' that'll ever change that, you got that!?" He shouted. Midoriya nodded vigorously. "Good." And with that, Bakugo was gone and Midoriya could f _inally_ go home.

He really shouldn't have said (thought) anything. If he had just kept walking, maybe _All Might_ wouldn't have come out of nowhere and roared "I AM HERE!" But, he had already jinxed himself, so he resigned himself to his fate and directed his attention back to All Might. He would have been flabbergasted, but the logical part of his brain knew All Might was plausibly here to remind him not to tell his secret and to denounce him for running. He was also probably here to ask him about what he had said before he ran into the said fray. So, instead of standing around like the idiot Kacchan thought he was, he asked,

"How'd you get away from the reporters?" He was genuinely curious and he had too much of a headache to think of something more eloquent to say. That was the drawback of his quirk. If he used his molecular telekineses too much, it hurt his head; a lot. That was why he was annoyed at All Might's appearance instead of being excited like he usually would.

"It was no problem for me! For I, am All- bleugh" All Might got cut off by his own coughing of blood as he shrunk to his weaker form. Izuku let out a shrill squeak and quickly covered his mouth. He did _not_ want to sound like a little kid in front of his idol. Gaunt appearance and blood-spitting or muscular and smiling, he didn't care, this was still All Might and he wanted to look... composed.

"Midoriya-kun. I want to thank you, revise what I said earlier, and make a proposal." All Might stated. Izuku tried to mask his dismay but was too confused to hide it. "If it weren't for you, that kid might have been sludge food! So, as the hero who was supposed to apprehend that villain, thank you." He bowed which shook Izuku to the core. His hero was _bowing_ for him. It was overwhelming. With his head throbbing and his emotions threatening to break free, he mumbled an almost inaudible,

"But it was my fault in the first place for grabbing your pant leg... If I hadn't had been so reckless you wouldn't have dropped the bottle in the first place and if I hadn't jumped in to save Kacchan you wouldn't have had to have used so much of your _limited_ time to-" Midoriya rambled, but he got cut off.

"That's my point! It was hearing your story about how you wanted to be a hero with a power that you can't use in combat without putting yourself at risk that spurred me into action!" All Might proclaimed. Midoriya blushed, not used to praise directed at himself outside from his mother, teachers, and some students he was kind of friendly with. "You know, a lot of the best heroes showed signs of how heroic they were even when they were children. They all claimed that their legs moved before they could even think! I heard you talking to the press and those heroes earlier. You said that's what happened to you, right?" Midoriya nodded, tears threatening to spill at what it seemed like All Might was suggesting. "Midoriya Izuku..."

"...You _can_ become a hero!" All Might proclaimed in all of his skinny glory as tears cascaded down Izuku's cheeks and his knees suddenly felt weak. "I deem you worthy to inherit my power, on one condition!"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **4-15-19: I decided to get rid of a lot of the stuff I had on my author's notes because they are irrelevant to someone who is reading this after the next chapter was posted, which is everyone reading this right now.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or leave a review! I'll respond to them to the best of my ability. I can't even express how good it feels when someone compliments my work...! My favorites are the comments giving constructive criticism on small details or just pointing them out; almost nothing that I write in this story is un-intentional and when people notice the small details I added subtly and give their opinion on them it makes my heart soar because I know that people are not just reading my story; they're examining it carefully and it makes me feel better than any positive review could.**

 **Always remember to go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	3. Rolemodels

**I had written most of the note up, but then the page froze ;-;. I don't remember exactly what it said, so I probably forgot to write something crucial. But, I do remember I wrote up responses to the comments! So, here you go!**

 **adsit: That aspect of canon also bothered me. I get All Might was annoyed at Izuku for distracting him and finding out his secret, but still... All Might is the kind of hero that's used working under pressure and dealing with people bothering him (the press)! He should know how to be more sensitive, especially with a middle schooler. Maybe he sounded nicer in the Japanese version? I don't speak it so I have no clue. And I personally liked the first chapter better; it was more formal than the second and felt more professional, but a compliment is a compliment, so, thanks!**

 **s082829: You'll just have to see. It'll probably be in the next chapter, not sure, haven't typed it yet.**

 **Sewrtyuiop: Yeah, I think the intelligence aspect is partially for me though. If I had to describe my own personality using MHA terms, I'd say a mash between Ochako and All For One. (I know, weird. their personalities seriously clash.) And so many people have asked about Izuku's quirk, but I can only say you'll have to see. I'm actually not 100% sure what I'm doing for the Sports Festival Arc, so I'm not going to share any of my ideas lest they come into fruition. I appreciate your comment, it's my favorite kind, the one that shows people don't just idly read about my stories, they get immersed and think about it. It feels really good to hear!**

 **LordXG3: I get what you're saying, but I don't really want to use the same words over and over. I like having variety; makes the story seem more interesting. Actually, I had my friend read these chapters before I posted them and she talked about how much she liked the variance. And, I actually had Yuuhei consistently before I published it, but I didn't like how it sounded so I changed it. I'll probably end up sticking with UA too though.**

 **And in the anime, Kamui Wood's fangirls yell, "You can do it, Kamui!" and since I used that episode as a reference for the first chapter, I assumed it was ok to skew his name a bit. Every writer has their own style, I guess this is mine. Also, doesn't Izuku blushing, asking Kamui Woods for an autograph, and calling him Wood's-sama sound so cute? Or Woodsama? If someone makes a fic shipping them, I take the blame. And, it's nice to see you reading my fic because I'm an avid reader of yours. For anyone else reading this, it's called _The_ _Fafnir Knight_ and you should read it! It's really good!**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi is the author of Boku No Hero Academia. This is a fanwork based off of his original work so please support him!**

 **Well, now that that's finished (again [stupid wifi]), let us get on to the chapter!**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was perplexed. Bewildered. Flabbergasted. Any other adjectives you could possibly think of that boiled down to confused. The source of his puzzlement was the gaunt man in front of him, who's appearance may mislead most, but, he was truly a powerful individual. And this man told him,

"You can become a hero." Being told these words by the personage that held the title of the Symbol of Peace was no small feat. He may have gotten a tad emotional, but no one could blame him. He was being told he could achieve his dreams by the one who was considered the best at the profession he aspired to enter. This person also told him,

"I deem you worthy to inherit my power on one condition!" And if he was a bit disoriented, no one could blame him.

"Wait, inherit your power!?" His confusion, doubled with his headache (which he was sure was going to become a migraine), led him to splutter out the first question that came to mind.

"Yes! My quirk!" All Might exclaimed. That did not help Midoriya Izuku figure out what the emaciated hero meant. But, for saying such strange things, the fellow appeared quite chipper; paired with his idolization of him and trust that he had in him, led him to try to get answers out of the blond instead of running away as one should when someone declared something crazy.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of a quirk being passed on or given and I'm pretty sure with all the research done on quirks, someone would have figured that out! Also, quirks are people's uniqueness that is carried on genetically and the notion that quirks can be passed on or given is ridiculous and would go against everything that we know about quirks today!" Izuku proceeded to ramble on about studies regarding quirks until he was silenced by an annoyed groan from the man in front of him. All Might seemed to expect his response because he had an answer prepared.

"Well, my quirk is unique. You know how the media is always calling it super strength, speed, or stamina?" Midoriya nodded. "Well, I usually crack a joke or avoid the topic in interviews because the public must believe that the Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero." Midoriya's eyes widened. "The truth is, my quirk was given to me! As it was given to my master and her predecessor!" All Might swore the kid's pupils shrunk a few sizes, but he continued with gusto anyway. "A crystallization of power given to one person and grown then passed onto the next!" He made a show of each of the lights of each of the wielder glowing and traveling from a sphere to the following orb. "That is my quirk, One For All! The power to transfer power!"

"But-but, why give something like that to me?!" Izuku asked.

"You may lack confidence and a quirk that is useful for hero work, yet you ran past the crowd to save that boy! The heroes, the ones who are supposed to be brave, were standing around; doing nothing, but you took action! You managed to make sure the kid escaped and kept the villain back long enough for me to swoop in! And, as an added bonus, you were rational enough to tell me to send regards to your mother, which is something I wouldn't have done when I was your age! So, what do you say, kid?"

He wasn't even the least bit surprised when the boy answered with a firm,

"Yes! If-if, it's really possible, I'll inherit your power, All Might!" Izuku was absolutely beaming until his throbbing head finally turned into a migraine as he had expected. He groaned and collapsed onto the ground. All Might started fussing over him.

"Young Midoriya, are you okay? You need any help?" The man was already putting an arm around his shoulders and using his other appendage to lift him.

"Sorry, All Might. It's my quirk's drawback. I get a headache if I use it too much." Izuku replied. His neighbor sighed in relief.

"Want some assistance getting home?" He asked. Midoriya frantically shook his head.

"No, I'm sure you have important stuff to do and I wouldn't want to bother you and waste your time!" Izuku was sure his words would have _carried_ more _weight_ if he wasn't _leaning_ on the guy so much.

"Nonsense! As my successor, we shall be spending plenty of time together, young Midoriya! I enjoy your company and do not mind taking a couple of minutes out of my day to walk you home! Now, lead the way!" Midoriya begrudgingly stumbled towards his house with All Might trekking with him and making sure he should upright. The silence may have been a bit awkward, but it was still pleasant since both parties were satisfied.

* * *

Halfway to his destination, Midoriya recalled something that All Might had said earlier. "Wait, what were you talking about when you said we'll be spending time together?" Izuku managed through his headache. All Might used one of his hands to quickly hit his forehead in frustration, then promptly put it back when he realized he had put Izuku off-balance.

"Please forgive me, young Midoriya. I had intended to relay this to you earlier, but then you had your… episode." When he heard nothing from the green haired boy, he continued. "To ensure that you receive One For All, I'm going to train you." He felt a shift in Midoriya's posture.

"You're going to train me?! All Might's going to train me!" Izuku squeaked. All Might slapped a hand over Izuku's mouth.

"Midoriya, my boy. You cannot go saying my name so freely! Luckily, it's late and there are not many people around, but you must be more aware of your surroundings." Midoriya murmured an apology and All Might got an idea. "Call me Yagi-sensei or Yagi-san, Young Midoriya!"

"Okay, All- Yagi-san. Is that your name?" Izuku asked. Yagi nodded. Izuku internally squealed at knowing All Might's name but contained it. "So, what training are we going to do?"

"If you give me your phone number, I shall text you an address." Midoriya agreed, so they exchanged numbers and Yagi sent an address to Midoriya as he promised. Midoriya was pleasantly surprised to see All Might's given name, Toshinori, in the information Yagi inputted into his phone. "Meet me there after school tomorrow, okay? We can talk about the training and the condition I mentioned earlier."

"Anything I need to bring?" Izuku asked.

"A water bottle, towel, and some head medication." Toshinori listed off.

"Got it." He replied as he looked around. "Oh, we're at my apartment complex All- Yagi-san. Sorry." He felt bad that even though All Might gave him the simple task (and honor) of calling him by his family name, Izuku kept messing up.

"It's fine, Midoriya my boy! Everyone makes mistakes, we just need to make sure we learn from them! Now, do think you can walk to your apartment by yourself or do you want me to take you?" Toshinori asked. Midoriya was conflicted. He was exhausted, his head was throbbing, and he was glad that... _Toshinori_ was speaking to him so quietly because noise was bothering him, but he didn't want to impose. All Might had already offered so much to him and he didn't want to ask for more. But, telling him that he was fine would be lying. Even if it was because he wouldn't want to force All Might to do something for him, it'd still be dishonest. All Might had put so much trust in him, now he had to put trust in All Might!

"I'm really, really sorry to bother you so much when there is probably a lot of important stuff for you to do, Yagi-san, but I'm _extremely_ tired, I smell like _sewer_ , and my head _hurts_ so, _yes_ _please_ ," Izuku replied flippantly. Yagi chuckled a bit and held on to Izuku as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He idly wondered if Izuku's headache is what made him act more forward, but then Yagi made a realization.

"Young Midoriya, won't your mother be slightly perturbed if you enter the house with a stranger in tow?" Toshinori asked in a voice that was almost a whisper. Something clicked in Midoriya's head and he came up with the best response he could think of.

"Just tell her the truth. I know One For All is supposed to be a secret and everything, but if I'm going to get it, I can't just tell my mom that I suddenly got superhuman capabilities; she won't believe it." The blond haired man opened his mouth as if he was about to comment, but Izuku interrupted him when he suddenly spluttered out, "Sorry, Yagi-san! It's your secret, not mine and if you don't want to tell my mom I totally-"

"It's fine Midoriya, my boy. Your reasoning makes sense and although I might not be a mother, I can understand how if her son went to a location with no explanation and brought a stranger home, she'd be upset! I shall tell her as well, once you receive my abilities. For now, I shall be known as Yagi-sensei, your trainer!"

"So, if I don't get the power for some reason like you think I'm unworthy, my mom will just think that you're training me?"

"Yes and no! I was thinking more along the lines of you getting into some more danger and getting hurt badly enough that you cannot receive my power. And about what I'll tell your mother; another factoid for your otaku mind, Yagi Toshinori works for All Might. It's a trick I use to keep people in the dark, but have an explanation to how I have access to the things All Might does. So, I shall just tell this to your mother."

"That's a neat trick! What do you mean by 'hurt badly enough I cannot receive your power'? Do I need to be healthy to sustain it or-? Oh, we're here." Izuku said because they arrived at their destination. "I can stand up by myself, for now, Yagi-san. If I know my mom, which I do, I won't be standing for long anyway." Toshinori let Izuku go, but as Izuku knocked on the door, he couldn't help but wonder what Izuku had meant by that.

A lean, pretty, green-haired woman opened the door. She looked like she had barely aged in ten years; for being Midoriya's mom, she appeared quite young. Toshinori was about to greet her and explain why he was here, but before he could, the woman yelled, "Izuku!" and tackled her son in a bear hug. He seemed to expect it, so Yagi just stood there awkwardly while they conversed.

"Honey, I watched the news! I swear, you almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you jump in to save Mitsuki's boy like that! Never do that again, you hear me!" Inko scolded. The middle schooler sighed.

"Mom, I'm okay! All Might saved me! And the other heroes weren't doing anything and I couldn't just let Kacchan die! And wait, I was on the news?!" Izuku yelped as his mother squeezed him harder. "Mom, I already have a migraine! Can I please lie down? You're embarrassing me…"

"There's no one here to be embarrassed about, sweetie!"

Toshinori decided it was a good time to make his presence be known. "*Cough, cough*" The older Midoriya turned to look at him. "Hello, Midoriya-san, I am Yagi Toshinori. I work at All Might's second secretarial office. "Second" refers to non-business matters. In other words, my department manages All Might's private affairs. I made an offer with your son that I'd like to go over with you." He said as he extended his hand. The older Midoriya shook it.

"Um, come inside, Yagi-san…" She replied hesitantly, looking over to her boy for reassurance. The nod and hopeful look in his eyes helped with her worries a bit, so she let Toshinori inside her apartment. "Sit at the table, please, make yourself at home. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Water is fine," Yagi replied. The older Midoriya quickly pulled the younger Midoriya to the couch so he could lie down then rushed to the kitchen to get Yagi a glass of water.

"Here you go!" Inko said as she handed Yagi his drink. He thanked her and she proceeded to sit down across from him. No one spoke. Inko decided to break the silence. "So, Yagi-san, what is it you want my Izuku for?" The question did not contain venom, but Yagi could tell she was suspicious of him even with Midoriya's reassurances.

"I want to train him. I saw him saving that boy earlier and I think he'd make a great hero." Toshinori stated. The woman sitting across from him's frown twitched into a small smile when she heard him complimenting his son, but her serious expression returned quickly and he got no further reaction from her, so he kept going. "In my time working for All Might, I've seen plenty of heroes' careers flourish and others sink. The main difference between these heroes is that the ones who don't do well rely entirely on their quirks. The best heroes have great quirks, sure, but also use their physical strength to gain attention and defeat adversaries."

"So, you want to work with Izuku to help him become a good hero?" She asked, contemplative expression gracing her features. Toshinori nodded. "And, what would this cost me?"

"Nothing, Midoriya-san. Think of it as an old man wanting to help with the growth of the younger generation." The woman's eyes widened a bit.

"May I speak with my son for a second, Yagi-san?" Inko asked. Toshinori smiled and nodded. Inko walked over to the couch her son was laying on and whispered to him, "Izuku, do you really want to work with this man?" He nodded and grinned.

"Please, mom! He works for _All Might_! He even introduced me to him briefly! It was so cool!" Izuku was practically glowing with excitement and his mother could not say no to the positivity and delight on his face. He knew her too well.

"If this is what you want sweetie... Go to your room. You're not in trouble or anything, but I figured you might want to shower and sleep now." She said as she walked back to the table and sat back down in her previous chair. She turned to Yagi. "I'll allow it. With a few conditions." Her impromptu visitor and her green-haired son were both staring at her with rapt attention, even though the youth was on the way to his room.

"One. All training must not interfere with Izuku's studies. If his grades decrease because of this training we will _talk_." As she spoke, Toshinori wondered how even though he's faced countless villains, this woman around his age could be so intimidating. "Two, you need to tell me where you'll and what you're doing be at all times. A schedule would be preferable; I'm sure Izuku doesn't want to have to text me what he's doing every single day. Three, whatever training you're doing cannot harm Izuku at all. During the period of time that you are training in, I may add some new rules or adjust some of the current ones. I'm willing to negotiate, but no arguing. Now, any questions, comments or concerns?" She asked calmly.

Toshinori raised his voice. "I'd be happy to create a plan that had his studies, sleep, and diet in mind. Also, we'll only be training at one location. Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Do you know where that is?"

Inko was unmistakably confused. "That dump? Why are you going there?" Izuku decided he had been standing around for too long, and entered his room for some much need rest.

"Training, of course. I'll be having Young Midoriya clean the beach." Toshinori said in deadpan.

"Why would you have him clear the beach for training?"

"Picking up different pieces of trash exercises different muscle groups. Also, heroism originated from community service and I feel that cleaning a beach would be a great way for Young Midoriya to explore the roots of heroism and begin his journey to becoming a great hero. The cleaning improving his physical prowess is merely a great plus." Inko now understood why this man was All Might's secretary; he definitely had a way with words.

"I see," Inko said plainly. "Well, Izuku seems quite taken with you, you're offering to help him with his dreams for free, and you seem like a personable man, so as long as you abide by my conditions you can train Izuku all you want." Toshinori visibly smiled at this, he was glad he had talked to Midoriya Inko, he'd hate to have Izuku meet with him in secret and keep her in the dark. She was a pleasant woman and he'd wouldn't want to worry her.

"Well, I have brought Young Izuku here and he seems like he'll be fine, so I'll be taking my leave," Toshinori announced as he stood up and pushed the chair he was sitting on into the table. "It was wonderful meeting you, Midoriya-san, and I hope to see more of you and Izuku in the future." Toshinori started walking towards the door, then turned around abruptly. "Oh, and I almost forgot something. Sorry, Midoriya-san, it seems like every year added to the amount I've lived wears my memory down..." Yagi sighed. "I'd appreciate if you could send me a copy of Young Izuku's biometrics."

Inko had been very suspicious of Yagi for a majority of the time he'd been here, but she understood why a trainer would ask for a document detailing his trainee's capabilities, so she merely nodded.

"Thank you. Once you send that to me, I'll write the schedule for you. May I have your email address?" Toshinori asked. Inko agreed and the two exchanged information.

As Yagi bid farewell and left her apartment, Midoriya Inko faintly wondered what her son was hiding from her.

* * *

When Midoriya Izuku woke up and saw that it was already ten AM, he rushed out of bed so fast you'd have thought that All Might had already given him his power, One For All. And just like that, the events of the previous day, and, accidentally, his headache, all rushed back to him.

Seeing the heroes' fight against the giant villain, being humiliated in class, Bakugo calling him useless (for the hundredth time), Bakugo telling him to kill himself (yikes), using a lot more power than he usually did, trying to fight off the slime villain, getting rescued by All Might, holding onto All Might's leg, meeting Toshinori, Toshinori (All Might) telling him his desires were unrealistic, immobilizing the slime villain to save Bakugo, getting autographs from heroes, Bakugo (sort of) complimenting him, being told that his goals were achievable, accepting All Might's power, getting a huge migraine... and, apparently, skipping school. His mom would be so upset with him!

It was then his foggy mind noticed a glass of water, some food, headache medicine, and a piece of paper with his mother's handwriting on it. He picked up what he presumed to be a note and read it out loud, just to hear the sound of his own voice and to make sure yesterday's events and today's awakening were not part of some sort of intricate fantasy.

"Dear Izuku, I turned off your alarm last night because I knew you'd probably have a headache all day and I thought you'd appreciate some rest. Don't worry, I called your school and told them you were sick. I've left you your breakfast, medicine, and water. If you need anything, please call me. Love, Mom." He finished. He internally grinned, happy to be reminded just how much his mom loved and comforted him. She'd always been there for him, cheering him on and giving the best hugs. If you'd asked him who his favorite hero was, he'd say All Might, of course, but his mother was a close second.

She was not the only one who had supported him though. He had a few friendly acquaintances at his school who'd encouraged his dream, but there was one of them who was a girl in his class who also had a telekinetic quirk, and he wasn't sure if she actually liked _him_ or if she just liked his quirk. He'd heard of quirk marriages being arranged after middle school and the thought scared him a bit. She was nice enough though, and she was also interested in science, so he ignored his suspicion and focused on finishing his food, drinking his water, and taking his medication; aching skull forcibly shoved into the background.

If he was going to be the successor to All Might's power, he thought as he pulled out his grip strengtheners, he had to work for it.

* * *

 **That was actually a lot shorter than the first two chapters. It's been going down 500 words per chapter, but I promise no chapter will ever be under 2000 words (it'd hurt my pride as a writer)! Also, it'll spike up and down based on how motivated I am, the importance of the event, and how much I enjoy writing it. This is sort of like a long mini-chapter, and it was mostly fluff. I decided to include a segment on developing All Might and Izuku's relationship further and wading in Izuku's mentality and how his mom ties into it. This chapter was the outcome.**

 **Make sure to continue leaving well-thought-out comments (if possible)! I love the feeling of elation that manifests within me when I read a comment like that.**

 **Remember to always go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	4. Confrontations

**I'd like to thank you guys for all your wonderful ideas! I saw Izuku's quirk being compared to Alchemy from FMA, so I looked it up (I haven't seen it, it's on my to-watch list, forgive me [especially if I say anything wrong about the show; I just looked on the wiki]) and I see how you guys could see a resemblance. But, Izuku's quirk is not Alchemy, nor is it based off of Alchemy or... basically anything. His quirk is just me trying to come up with a creative variation of Attraction of Small Objects. I already explained this on AO3 (the story is under the same handle if you're curious), but I'll explain it here too.**

 **Not everyone thinks like me, but this is how I thought of Izuku's quirk:**

 **Attraction of Small Objects**

 **Telekinesis``Molecules**

 **Molecular Telekinesis**

 **If the poor excuse for a diagram doesn't explain it to you, I will. In the simplest terms I can think of, the range of the quirk (attraction) gets better and the size part of the quirk gets worse (sort of, moving molecules around could be more useful but that's not my point).**

 **I don't like how a lot of stories on this site give Izuku strait-up telekinesis. I understand why, and a lot of stories I've read where Izuku has telekinesis have been great! I'm not trying to insult any authors here, I'm trying to explain why I don't like a certain concept, which is because:**

 **A. It was originally the attraction of small objects. Letting Izuku move large objects around at the will of his mind is a huge difference and I'm not really sure how anyone came up with it in the first place. The quirk doctor in the show says something about how Izuku should have manifested his mom's quirk, his dad's quirk, or a combination. Not an extremely powerful version of his mom's quirk. It's okay to have a slightly OP power in a fic, but having it on every single story gets annoying.**

 **B. It's overused. I know that's a pretty dumb reason, but it's way too repetitive.**

 **C. It limits an author's creativity. 'Telekinesis' is something anyone could come up with off the top of their head. I love reading fics where the author comes up with something creative, like, for example, _Torchbearer_. It's a great story, one of my favorites on the site, and in the story, Izuku's quirk is that he can attract fire to himself. I think that's a really cool combination of his parent's quirks. An obvious one, but still cool.**

 **Since I don't really like the idea of Izuku getting regular telekinesis I did give and take. So, yes, he has telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind, but he can only move the (as far as science knows) second tiniest things in existence around. I think it seems like a fair trade.**

 **A few more things then don't worry, comment replies are coming.**

 **First, what do you guys think of the cover image? My photoshop skills are not on par with my writing skills, but I think it looks pretty cool! I'll probably end up changing it though. If anyone has any ideas or wants to draw a cover image out of the kindness in their heart, PM me! I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Now, finally, comments:**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Jaykid1: I thing phasing through things with Izuku's quirk would probably be possible, but extremely difficult. He'd have to try really hard not to vaporize himself, so I doubt he'd try it unless he was desperate. I know the Flash can do it, but the applications of their powers are completely different. I'll give an example for this particular situation. Using the Flash's powers to phase through things is like wiggling your toes individually and together without moving the rest of your foot; difficult for some people, but with enough practice, becomes a simple thing that you can do as easily as pointing your finger. Izuku's power's usage to go through objects is like wiggling your toes while balancing marbles on them. You need to learn how to wiggle your toes properly, but at the same time, make sure the marbles stay on. It's a lot more difficult.**

 **And about the gravitons thing, I don't know. I'm a bit of a science nerd, but I can't really think of all of the applications moving molecules telekinetically off the top of my head. I have other plans for flying, so I'll just look into that later to satisfy my own curiosity.**

 **HankFlamion: Yeah, the set up did feel good on that one. And thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it on this chapter and on the past chapters, but I still feel kind of embarrassed for making a mistake like that.**

 **Ezyrlyb: I'll try my best!**

 **The Sacred Chicken: Great username! :D Can't really say much else because I'd be spoiling, but I can say that I'll definitely take your concerns into account!**

 **Cyde: Yes, but if the same technique was used against a human being, they'd be dead. The slime villain happened to be an ideal opponent for Izuku, something that I, in fact, did not plan. In any other situation, he probably wouldn't have been as lucky and would've ended up seriously harming someone.**

 **Old Herobrine: I really appreciate the detailed comment you left! I hadn't thought of any of that, so I relish it and how you told me to keep writing! Gives me the motivation to keep working on the next chapter.**

 **Ideas?!:**

 **Old Herobrine: I already planned on sticking to one path, but you put what I tried to say way better then I could myself; I'm very tempted to copy it and add it to the paragraphs above, but I won't.**

 **Silvan Sagevale: Yeah, I guess with a quirk like that, you could really mess someone up...**

 **TheRangerBoy: Woah, these are all great ideas! I'll probably end up using one of them, and I'll make sure to credit you! (Unless you're not okay with it, that's fine too.)**

 **adisit: Theoretically, he could do that, but he'd probably need to be in a lab under supervision. Good idea, though!**

 **BoopyDoop745: I noticed the pattern too, but they were all really cool ideas so I let it go. I'm glad you stayed inside the limitations, though, and understand why I originally didn't do atomic telekinesis. Wayyyy too op and messy to work with, but I might add it in later. The link and your suggestions were helpful, and I already disapproved the idea of Izuku being like** Mirio **. Look at what I commented on Jaykid1's comment; it's easier than writing it again. It is a good idea, though.**

 **ImHellaUgly and Metal: Not sure exactly what the former means by that, but carrying around materials would probably be a good idea for Izuku.**

 **Bonzenz and Anime Insaniac: As Old Herobrine said in much better terms, Izuku is kind of dense. He really only thinks of becoming "like All Might" and will probably not think of the applications his quirk could have for healing someone once he has ruled out being a doctor. It's a good idea and it's feasible, but it'd only work if Izuku weren't so obsessed with All Might and being a combat hero.**

 **Soda-fiedPsyco: I'd appreciate if you could explain how that works, it sounds really cool.**

 **DragonshadowRyucage: That would be cool.**

 **Ma boi: I hadn't thought of that. Thanks, that's a great idea!**

 **Z01-Lancey: I have, in fact, seen the Seven Deadly Sins. Only the first season though, so no spoilers! And yeah, that would be cool, but it'd probably take a while for Izuku to think of that because of his whole 'you're imitating me' thing with All Might. I'll consider it for later chapters (if I get there, I have so many new story ideas flying through my head and I might write those out before we even get to UA [I'll try to stay strong!]).**

 **Guest #1: This is the problem with animated shows. The characters seem so powerful; like they can do anything, so we tend to overestimate them. Imagine this: You have a bucket, a foot tall and with a six-inch diameter. It's full of water and has holes all over it. You have to plug up all the holes with your hands or else all the water will spill out. That's how I imagine using Izuku's quirk feels like. Holding someone still with by their molecules would be like having a bucket the size of the Eiffel tower with what would seem like an infinite amount of tiny holes in it, but certain holes are not supposed to be plugged up and you can plug up each hole with your mind. It'd still be really hard to focus on all those holes; as hard as it'd be to move all of a person's molecules in sync without screwing them up. But, if Izuku disregarded whatever harm he could potentially cause to a person, he could probably incapacitate them easily, and/or cause fatal injuries.**

 **Pinulu: Not really understanding what you're saying, I'd appreciate a clarification.**

 **Guest #3: It would be a good way; though against someone like Bakugo, I have other plans. But against someone like Uraraka, that'd be a viable strategy.**

 **ImSoBored246: Izuku wouldn't be willing to do something like that. Remember how nervous about his quirk he was in the first chapter? I don't think he'd trust himself enough to just melt a joint and even if it was healable, inflicting internal pain onto a friend would be out of the question for him. Now, on a villain, I'm not sure. Also, I'm not sure how the body would heal from that, but it doesn't sound like it could and it sounds really unpleasant and painful. Fanfiction tends to overplay Recovery Girl's quirk; (correct me if I'm wrong but) she speeds up the healing process, she doesn't cure injuries that the human body is incapable of healing. She only fixes the ones that would eventually heal anyways.**

 **Morranlos: He probably could, but I'm not sure how he could apply that to hero work. Also, I corrected that in this chapter, it was a really silly mistake...**

 **One final thing I'd like to point out. Nobody mentioned the cellular part of Izuku's ability. I understand that everyone disregarded it because moving molecules is way cooler and has more applications, but I just want to make sure everyone is aware that he also has control over cells. Now, you might wonder 'if he can move cells, why is his quirk called _molecular_ telekinesis'? His ability to move cells developed after he started practicing with his quirk a lot. He learned to group molecules together as cells and he considers them separate. I just haven't dived into his ability with cells yet (molecules are a lot cooler). So, to sum it all up, his quirk evolved (hint, hint) into letting him move larger quantities of molecules; cells.**

 **Whew, done!**

 **I've decided I'm going to start only responding to comments that I think everyone needs the answer to! This was way too many to answer and I personally think that 3000 words are way too many for two author's notes. Also, a lot of my replies felt really impersonal and sounded like I was irritated because it took me two hours to write this (not the chapter, the replies to the comments and the paragraphs above it). So, try to write meaningful comments so I can pay special attention to those! (Not that the comments I didn't answer weren't meaningful, I just either got tired, had already answered your question, or didn't want to spoil anything. There were also a few that I just didn't know how to answer so I skipped them.)**

 **Well, finally, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku had idolized All Might for years. He'd always imagined he was some unreachable, muscular, entity with overwhelming positivity brought down to earth to rid the world of evil. In all of his fantasies, he had never seen All Might as crippled, nor old. He'd especially never imagined All Might as a slave driver. He was sure that using a single piece of rope to pull a refrigerator with All Might sitting on it, grinning like a maniac while he took snapshots, would be the topic of his nightmares for the next week.

"Pull harder, Young Midoriya! This fridge won't move by itself!" He idolized the man and all, but times like these made him question his years of obsessive fanboying.

"I'm trying, Yagi-sensei, but you weigh 270 kilos!" Exclaimed Izuku with a pained grunt as he collapsed.

"255, actually! I've lost weight!" All Might put his hand to his face and grinned with a dramatic flair. Izuku groaned.

He didn't know what to expect when he went to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park after his migraine from the previous day had subsided, but hours of dragging cabinets, chairs, and the occasional toilet seat had not been on his agenda.

"How much more of this do I have to do?!" Izuku started bawling as his knees buckled. All Might took another snapshot, only adding to his tears.

"Enough until your headache passes. Then, you practice using your quirk!" All Might said flamboyantly. Midoriya let go of the rope and looked at All Might directly in the eyes, the flow of tears clouding his vision.

"I get that if I'm gonna be the successor to your power I gotta be strong, but does it really merit dragging washed-up furniture around?!"

"Ah, seems I have forgotten to mention something once again! Sorry, Midoriya my boy!" Izuku's eyes stopped watering. "Your heart may be heroic, but your body is… not ideal. Better then I assumed from a scrawny looking fanboy like you, but you'll still need at least, and this is if you follow my schedule to a T; seven months before your body can handle One For All. Taking my power as you are now, your limbs would explode off your body!" Midoriya wondered how All Might said everything so casually. The mental image of his body being torn apart his idol's words brought was going to haunt him for months. It probably had something to do with him living in America for a while. Americans tended to be flippant and disrespectful.

Ignoring his doubts, muscle fatigue, and the throb of his forehead, he grabbed the rope and yanked, pulling as hard as he could, grim determination overtaking his features. "I know you're already doing so much for me, Yagi-sensei, and I wouldn't want to ask more of you, but if I'm going to be your successor, I need to know what's going to happen from here on out. I leafed through the schedule and I never saw the condition you mentioned when you offered me your power. I wanna know this stuff, so I can not only succeed you as the middle-school kid you are training but also as your successor, the one who'll inherit your power and take on your mantle." He'd been dragging the fridge as he talked and with many tugs and labored breaths, the refrigerator was on the other side of the beach.

All Might grinned and jumped off his perch; Toshinori taking his place. "You are right, Young Midoriya. Now, 'melt' that fridge with your quirk, take it up the stairs, mold it back into shape, and put it into the pile. We shall talk after you finish this task!"

* * *

All Might was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could in the direction the boy; Midoriya Izuku went without alerting the press he had just escaped from or any civilians. He was glad the kid had stayed at the scene of the sludge villain incident for so long; he would have had so much trouble catching up to him if not for that, and it'd look less suspicious if he didn't hightail it away from the press too early. He knew that if anyone saw him talking to the boy, stories would be up in minutes about how he was having a rendezvous with his secret love child. Everyone always assumed the worst when it came to big-name heroes like him.

Eventually, he spotted Midoriya, walking, looking like he wanted to faint. He was about to walk up to him dramatically (he wanted his offer to be memorable), but a teenage boy, one he recognized as the kid with the explosive quirk who'd been taken hostage by the sludge villain, beat him to it. Yagi decided to release his hero form and hide in the shadows, waiting until the blond haired kid left. He knew it was considered eavesdropping, but he wanted to talk to the green haired boy and make sure the heroes' scolding hadn't gotten to him, among other things.

" _I already decided a long time ago that no matter what anybody else said, I'd still follow my dreams and become a hero!"_

He was lying to himself. No way would the kid be daunted by a minor setback like that. He just wanted to talk to him. And, of course, offer his power to the boy; the sooner they began training, the quicker they could work towards the boy receiving his quirk. If he accepted (Yagi knew he would, but there was always an if).

He was taken out of his thoughts by a loud voice.

"I didn't need your help, you stupid nerd!" That wasn't a very nice thing to call a friend, but Toshinori knew that boys could be rude unintentionally so he quickly disregarded the exclamation. "So next time you think about trying to play the hero, don't! I don't need saving!" Toshinori concluded that he must be the prideful type. "That being said..." The blond man was glad the boy was finally getting to the part where he thanked his friend, the aggression in his eyes was unsettling. "...you managed not to screw up," He was speaking as if he expected failure from Izuku. Did he think so lowly of him? "and kept that puke-villain-" Yagi snorted. "-solid for enough time for me to kill it." 'Kill'? Toshinori thought that was a terrible way to say defeat. "You're still nowhere near as strong as I am; don't think just because you did one thing right that you are! You're no better than those other extras" 'Extras'? "with the crappy quirks! But your quirk might not be completely useless." Bakugo said snarkily. Toshinori was wondering if this was the kid his (hopefully) future successor was talking about earlier; the one who made fun of him. If this was just another one of his classmate's treatment of him, the middle schooler Midoriya had described would be terrifying.

"Just because your quirk isn't worthless doesn't mean you're not Deku anymore! You're still Deku the weak, worthless, stupid nerd and there ain't nothin' that'll ever change that, you got that!?" He shouted. Midoriya viciously nodded and Toshinori frowned. He believed that nobody should just agree to be called a string of insults. (If/)When the boy agreed to take his power, he'd have to talk to him about his classmates and their treatment of him. "Good." And with that, Bakugo was gone and Toshinori finally had the chance to speak with Midoriya, leaving the thought of his self-confidence issues stewing in the back of his mind.

* * *

"So, Young Midoriya, answer me honestly, are you tired yet, is your head hurting?" Toshinori asked his charge. Midoriya merely nodded in response. "Good. That is the point. When I was speaking to you yesterday, I noticed that when you have a headache and/or are tired, you tend to speak more candidly. So, Midoriya, my boy, I figured while you wait to regain your energy, we could speak for a bit. This is part of the condition I mentioned. I hope you don't mind." Toshinori said softly.

"I don't mind, Toshinori-san. I like talking to you." Izuku blushed. Yagi laughed heartily, then frowned. From what he knew of the kid, he wasn't going to like this. But, as dense as Yagi knew he was, he could tell this boy was socially stunted. An issue he had to work on for Izuku's sake and because if he wanted to be the number one hero, he needed to learn to smile even when he felt weak. And so far, Midoriya had shown more tears then grins.

"I'm afraid there is something serious we have to discuss. Namely, that Bakugo boy you go to school with. Tell me, what is your relationship with him?" Toshinori asked kindly.

He wanted to make it evident that he just wanted to help the boy. He saw the distraught expression on Midoriya's face, so he just smiled, the smile that told everyone everything was going to be okay (but skeleton-like).

"Um… Kacchan and I are childhood friends. Not anymore, though. Like, we're not friends anymore, not that we're not childhood friends anymore because that wouldn't make any sense because that was in the present tense and-"

"I get it, kid. Keep going." Toshinori gave him a reassuring glance.

"Right." Izuku chuckled nervously. "So, like I tried to say earlier, we're childhood friends. When we were younger, I'd follow him around all the time because he was like the leader of our friend group. We all thought he was really cool." Izuku frowned and Yagi prepared for something bad. "But when he got his quirk, he became… different."

"Different how?"

"He started treating everyone else like they didn't matter. I still followed him around, but he treated me like I didn't mean anything, said that moving small things around was useless and he started calling me 'Deku'."

"Why Deku?"

"It's another way to read my name. It means 'someone who cannot do anything'. And if he felt someone who was… well, who he considered… _weak_ was out of line, he'd beat them up. I didn't stand for it, so I tried to stop him, but I don't have the level of control over my quirk where I could move whole objects, especially complex formations like human beings, without messing up their molecular structure. Anyways, I told him to stop, but Kacchan said that someone who could move things that he couldn't even _see_ around shouldn't be trying to play the hero. Said I was looking down on him by trying. Then, he starting _hurting_ and _threatening_ me. Apparently, I annoy him because I'm a nerd? I think there's more to it than that, but I dunno. It sucks, cuz some of my classmates almost never wanna talk to me because they're scared of him."

"Young Midoriya, that is called, _'bullying'_. And it's hurting others, it's wrong, and _nobody_ should have to stand for it." Toshinori stated firmly. Although he may be gaunt, the shine in his eyes was one that was unmistakable to anyone in the world, just in the eyes of who they thought was a different man.

"I-I," Izuku murmured. "...I know. I just… never wanted to admit that someone who I _admire_ so much would do something so _bad_. I've _always_ looked up to him. He has a great quirk, he's so cool, and, and, confident! He's… he's going to go to Yuuhei and will become a great hero one day and-"

"Heroes don't hurt the innocent." The fire in the blond's eyes was blazing, an inferno that could melt any ice-users quirk use in an instant.

"Bu-But he usually just makes threats, not actual violence! And they're usually empty! They don't mean anything, I'm _sure_ he doesn't really mean them, and it's not like I ever thought of _actually_ doing it!" Izuku put his hand over his mouth, realizing he had made a mistake.

The emaciated man glowered; nightmares of yellow skeletons with horrifying eyes would haunt Midoriya forever. "What exactly was it that you _did not_ think of doing?"

Venom dripped off Toshinori's every word and the green haired boy thanked whatever entity existed that his rage was not directed directly at him. It only solidified what he and everyone else already knew; don't mess with All Might.

"Uhm, uhm… Nothing! It was just a dumb thing Kacchan said to be and it didn't mean anything! Honest!" Izuku idly wondered if his head was aching from his quirk use or from the stress of keeping eye contact with someone so scary.

A heavy sigh, then the hellish bony creature shifted into the sympathetic bony teacher. "Midoriya, my boy, I'm not sure what Bakugo said to you, but as clueless as I am, I can assume that if you refused to do something that someone you admire so much asked you to, it must have been bad." Midoriya's eyes leered to the left a bit. "You also mentioned this small, yet important, detail while talking about... threats." Midoriya rested his gaze back on Yagi, eyes stilling. "And finally, you covered your mouth after you said what you said, which was suspicious because you have been defending your bully for a majority of the time we've been talking." The green haired boy flinched. "Therefore, I conclude that he told you to do something or threatened to do something to you that would look bad on him and whatever he said was, hypothetically, harmful to you or for your wellbeing." The look on Midoriya's face was enough for Toshinori to tell he was right on the money.

He may not be very perceptive, but he'd picked up a few tricks in the years working with his… sidekick. He shoved all thoughts of Nighteye down into the abyss of his mind and focused his attention back on his protege.

"Ahem, since it seems that I was correct, I'd like an explanation now! Earlier you told me to be honest with you on what we'll be doing from here on out, and since I have, I expect that you'll be honest with me as well!"

The skeletal man noticed the broken look on his protege's face but chose to ignore it. He was going to get answers. "I-I'm sorry for avoiding the truth, Yagi-sensei." Izuku was now staring at the ground and the wet spots on the sand told Yagi all he needed to know about the face the green haired boy was making. "I-It's just, I don't want you to have to deal with my problems… I mean, you've got your time limit and… and everyone is always counting on you! You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders! You don't need to worry about my insignificant issues!"

"Nonsense!" Toshinori stated firmly. "If it's bothering you this much, Midoriya my boy, we need to talk this out!" _'And figure out what this_ it _is!'_ Toshinori added mentally.

Izuku took a deep breath. "Please don't be upset with Kacchan, okay Toshinori-san? I'm sure he was joking." His teacher nodded but was holding two crossed fingers behind his back. (So what if it was childish? Yagi didn't care.) "...Yesterday, our teacher told the class I was applying to UA. Bakugo got upset because he's trying for UA as well and wants to be the only one from our school to get in. Like I mentioned earlier, he thinks my quirk is useless. Yesterday after class, he and his… friends cornered me and he told me not to apply for UA. Said that if I wanted to go so badly I should…" He squeezed his hands into a fist, trying to fight off his urge to dig a hole and live the rest of his days there. "...and I quote, 'Take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in my next life.'"

The middle schooler was pretty sure he was squeezing every part of his body; his eyes, his fists, his stomach, his head (if that was even possible), his back, his thighs; he was distracting himself by creating tension all over his body.

Seconds turned into minutes and when Izuku finally decided to peek at the expression on his teacher's face, the rage he felt radiating off of him was much more explainable. Yagi's mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes were glaring at some imaginary target, his teeth were grinding against one and other, and his fists were clenched so tightly that it had pierced his skin. Midoriya squeaked, primal instincts tell him to _run_ _away_ from this _horrible threat_ , but he stayed glued to his spot and let the silence overwhelm him.

Eventually, Toshinori spoke, menacing aura still surrounding him, "Am I correct in my thinking that you did not consider this terrible idea even for a second?"

"Er, ye-yes. Like, yes I did not consider the idea, not yes I considered it because I definitely didn't." Stuttered out Izuku.

The blond was upset, that was for sure, but even though there was an obvious amount of tension on his body, relief overwhelmed him and he relaxed a bit. Of course, he was still full of righteous indignation, but he had calmed slightly by the affirmation that his student valued his life. A small sigh escaped his lips and he continued with his questioning. "I understand it was recent and you were exhausted yesterday, but have you mentioned this incident or any of the other occurrences I assume have happened over the years to your teacher, your school's counselor, the principal, or your mother?"

A short shake of a green haired head was all it took for Toshinori to relive all of his earlier distress. "Young Midoriya, I am aware of your unlucky streak yesterday, but when these sorts of things happen, you must tell someone right away. Bakugo-kun should not have gotten away with attempting to instigate suicide, nor should he have gotten away with all of his other successful attempts at abusing you physically and mentally." His protege stared at the ground solemnly. "We are going to go to your house right now and we are going to explain the situation to your mother." When Izuku tried to protest, a look from his teacher shut him up.

* * *

The teacher and the student arrived at the latter's apartment later that day, nervousness displayed in their eyes. They knocked on the door and the Midoriya matriarch allowed them to enter, gave them some tea, exchanged some pleasantries, and then Yagi got right down to business.

He explained how he was asking Izuku about his classmates and how he had said some things that were suspicious. How he, being as concerned as a teacher should be, prodded the middle schooler until he got answers, all of them eventually leading back to one student. Inko was confused, even more so when he gestured to Izuku. The green haired boy then went on to tell his mother about the way Bakugo had treated him; of course, his speech was full of murmurs and mumbles so it took a while, but he got it out nonetheless. His mother looked like she was going to have a breakdown, but let him continue anyway. He then told her, with droplets of water leaking out of his eyes, about how Bakugo had told him to jump off the roof. Midoriya Inko was aghast, so she jumped onto her son and they both shared hugs and tears. Toshinori ended up feeling like a spectator.

Yagi began to exit the apartment to try to let Izuku spend some quality time with his mother, but the thankful voice of Midoriya Inko stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm glad Izuku met you. I wouldn't have known about any of this otherwise."

Toshinori smiled and turned around to face her. "No problem, Midoriya-san. It is simply a small manifestation of a hero's desire to help the innocent; especially those who do not know how to help themselves. It's just part of the job." He ignored the bewildered look on the older Midoriya's face and the teary one on the younger's, tipped his hat, and exited the apartment.

Inko shot her son an incredulous look. "You never mentioned that he's a hero! I never would've thought of it because of how thin he is!"

"Uhm… he's, retired! He has a… transformation type quirk and can't really use it anymore because of an injury he sustained in a fight with a villain. I didn't think it was important…" Izuku mumbled. His mother sighed and directed him to his room with a slight smile.

"It's fine, Izuku. Now, head to bed. You have school tomorrow and it's very late." Inko said sternly. Her son nodded tiredly, collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep.

Once she was sure her son was down for the count, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number of her son's school. "Hello? This is Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku's mother. I'd like to schedule an appointment to speak with the school's counselor about my son and one of his classmates…" A female voice spoke to the green-haired woman briefly, and she mentally nodded at the unnamed person's words. Inko replied, "Tomorrow? I'll put it on my itinerary."

* * *

He wasn't completely sure why, but after the sludge villain incident, school was significantly more pleasant for Midoriya Izuku than it used to be. Bakugo rarely bothered him; he reserved himself quietly sulking about something and occasionally stared at him. His studies were going great, his physique was much more impressive because of All Might's training, and his teachers and peers were treating him differently. Classmates who had never bothered to speak to him before walked up to him and started conversations on classwork and his aspirations, he was constantly getting called on by his teachers and they almost always praised him for his work, he had more friends than he did in years and he found it… unnerving. It was like spending so much time trying to piece a puzzle together, taking a short break, and coming back to find the puzzle was formed while you weren't looking. It was equally frustrating and relieving. Sure, he was happy that he had all these new friends, what was not to like about having more companions?

But the small voice in his mind he kept trying to drown out knew a lot of these people were talking to him solely because he was a bit of a big shot now. The middle schooler that took down a villain that the pros couldn't handle; that's what he'd been labeled. The attention was overwhelming. Everyone wanted to talk to him now. Random people would walk up to him, saying they recognized him from a video on Herotube. He knew it was petty, but he felt… upset by all the attention. The strangers on the street he could easily forgive, but his classmates rarely spoke to him, and now that he'd done one extraordinary thing, he suddenly deserved their attention?

He wondered if it would feel this way after he got All Might's power later that day and how people would react to seeing him once he (hopefully) becomes the number one hero. Would everyone walk up to him and tell him how cool he is, or would they just stare at him and murmur? He let himself get lost in a fantasy he had many times before, especially after All Might offered him his power; an older, buffer version of himself facing the faceless cheering masses yelling his name, smirk plastered on his face as he waved, flexing his muscles and signing pieces of paper, signs, notebooks, pictures of himself, and the occasional forehead. He could hear their shouts.

' _Izuku! Midoriya! Izuku! Midoriya! Izuku! Midoriya!'_

"Midoriya Izuku!" His teacher's loud voice snapped him out of his dream and he quickly noticed the concerned stares and snickering faces of his classmates. "Just because you're a good student doesn't mean you can doze off in my class! You're lucky you hadn't fallen asleep, or you'd be in detention later today!" Midoriya shuddered at the thought of being late to his meeting with Yagi. Any other day, he would just apologize profusely, Yagi would ask him what happened, they'd talk about it, he'd get a small scolding about how his studies are important, etcetera, etcetera, but he was going to get his quirk today and do something he'd been putting off for a while. There was no room for faults. "That's your only warning. Next time I see this happening, no more chances, got it?" Midoriya nodded vigorously. "Good. Now, the Pythagorean theorem is…"

Izuku liked math, but he was too full of excitement and anxiousness for the event he'd been anticipating for seven months to listen to the teacher drone on and on. So, he pretended to be paying attention and taking notes when he was actually squeezing his grip strengthener and writing down what he might be able to do once he had All Might's quirk and possible things he could say in the conversation he was dreading. It was going to be a _long_ school day.

* * *

When the final bell finally rang, Izuku had practically jumped out of his chair, grabbed his stuff, and sprinted out the door before anyone could set a foot outside the classroom.

Everyone watched his retreating figure with a bewildered expression (except for Bakugo who refused to let Midoriya surprise him), then promptly turned away and continued their daily routines. Everyone knew Midoriya Izuku was strange, but he was also very unique and didn't bother them, so they didn't really mind. Of course, they had no clue how special he really was.

* * *

He arrived at the beach, panting from the exhaustion that sprinting long distances brought. A thin, middle-aged, green-haired woman and an emaciated man with blond hair were waiting for him. His mother looked confused, yet awed and his teacher looked proud. They were both observing the clean beach that had once been full of trash. When he appeared, they both turned their heads in acknowledgment.

"Izuku, darling! You look awful! You didn't have to run here!" Inko started fussing over her son, handing him a water bottle from her purse and making him sit down on the sand.

"Mom, don't treat me like a baby! And we need to do this quick before most people get out of work." Izuku whined.

She looked at her son quizzically. "What is this 'thing' that we have to do quickly and why must it be done quickly?"

The younger Midoriya was about to retort, but Toshinori interjected with a short, bloody cough before he could. "Young Midoriya," He ignored the anger that Inko was radiating at not being the 'young' Midoriya. "I think this will be more believable if I say it." Izuku nodded and his mother stared at both of them, wondering what they were going on about.

Her son and his trainer both glanced around the area warily, as if searching for some sort of threat. Inko was definitely suspicious now, but she had spent a good amount of time with Toshinori and decided to give him and her son the benefit of the doubt. Once the pair was sure there was nobody coming, Toshinori turned to face her and lifted his shirt.

The Midoriya matriarch gasped at the gruesomeness of the sight that was the blond man's stomach. "As you already know, I sustained an injury in a fight with a villain six years ago. You are quite intelligent, so can also probably surmise that what I am showing you right now is the injury I just mentioned. What you do not know is that I am still doing hero work." She gasped. "You must never share what I'm about to show you with _anyone_. Is that clear, Midoriya-san?" She nodded. "Good. Try not to scream." And then, without enough warning in Inko's opinion, Toshinori inflated into All Might. The inhuman noises that came from his mom's mouth would be added to the list of nightmares Izuku's trainer had caused him to have.

"A-All Might?!" She screeched. Her son quickly covered her mouth and held her, waiting until her breathing became steady to remove her mouth from his grasp. She was now quiet but was staring at Yagi -now All Might- like he'd grown a second head.

"Calm down, mom. Someone might hear you and nobody can know about this…" Izuku said quietly.

"No way that man is All Might! H-he must be a shapeshifter or something!" Inko exclaimed with her arms crossed across her chest.

"If evidence is what you desire, I'd be happy to comply." All Might replied. Izuku's mom watched, in a trance, as _All Might_ walked over to the shore. He stopped a meter away from the waves, pulled his fist back, and reared it forward. The water split and shot upwards then cascaded back down, creating large ripples that seemed to go for miles. Inko was completely flabbergasted at the mystifying and beautiful sight and Izuku had literal stars in his eyes, but Toshinori simply turned around, large smirk adorning his face; and asked, "Is that enough proof for you?" Inko nodded dumbly.

* * *

After Izuku's mother's shock wore off, Yagi (in his true form), the younger Midoriya, and the older Midoriya stood still, awkward silence lasting for a minute before Inko decided to say what was on her mind. "I have a few questions."

Toshinori nodded as he said, "I'll try to indulge you as best as I can."

"O..okay. So, Yagi-san, you truly are All Might, the number one hero?" She asked tentatively.

"Correct." He answered with a smile.

"And, you, no offense, look like… this?"

"Also correct. And none taken, my appearance reflects my weakness in this form." Izuku frowned, but he allowed his predecessor to call himself weak nonetheless.

"A villain managed to harm you, All Might, that severely." She said matter-of-factly, but the somber look in her eyes revealed her mood.

"Yes." Yagi tried his best to ignore the horrified expressions on the Midoriya's faces.

Inko was about to speak, but her son beat her to it; tone so desperate that she wouldn't dare interrupt, "What-What happened to that villain?! Who is he?!"

Yagi glared, an action neither of the Midoriya's had anticipated. "He's dead. I defeated him in a fight that was hidden from the public. I shall not tell you his name because trouble follows whenever it is said." The green haired woman and child were both shaking nervously, but they were also both donning contemplative expressions.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Inko finally spoke, "I-I have more questions, but the one that comes forefront to my mind is, why? Why tell me all this? Why tell my son, a teenager, who I'm sure you should be wary of trusting, all this information that I'm not even sure the government knows? Why spend time with my son? Why train Izuku? As the number one hero, I'm sure you're extremely busy; so even though Izuku is a special kid, I just don't see why…"

"I shall give you one answer, but this is also information that you cannot relay to anyone, are you okay with that condition?" Izuku's mother nodded. "This involves my quirk, which I'm sure you've heard many conspiracies about. Many speculate that my power is enhanced strength, speed, or stamina. They are all wrong. My quirk is called One For All, the power to give power. One person receives the quirk, cultivates it, and passes it to the next."

Midoriya Inko reacted similarly to her son when she heard the concept of transferring a quirk; expressions of shock, mumbling, and studies on quirks all came from her in quick succession. Izuku, once again, had to calm her down and explained to her that no, she was not dreaming and that no, this was not a shapeshifter playing a prank on them. Once she finally calmed, she said what was still on her mind.

"You still haven't explained why you shared all this information with us and why you trained Izuku. When you first spoke to me, the only reasoning you gave was that you wanted to help with the growth of the next generation and that you thought that Izuku would be a great hero one day- Oh." Realization dawned on Inko and Izuku and his teacher smirked. "You-you said your power is a quirk that can be passed on, correct?"

"Correct."

"And-and you haven't given your power to anyone yet…"

"Affirmative."

"...and you just trained my Izuku for seven months and told him about two of your greatest secrets..."

"Right again!"

"And now you are telling me, his mother, this secret…"

"You're on a roll!"

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but, have you chosen _Izuku_ as your successor?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Izuku chimed in. The confusion on his mother's face was palpable and, using his massive inner reservoir of guilt, he had to forcibly shake off his satisfaction at causing her to react like this. She stared ahead blankly, eyes widened a considerable amount.

Once the shock wore off, she turned to the green haired boy beside her and gave him a massive hug, grin revealing how ecstatic she was. " _IZUKU!_ I always knew you would be something special!" Her grip on him was almost bone crushing, but he didn't mind. He smiled, Yagi soon following him, and he returned the hug.

After they finished hugging, crying, and doing other things that were typical Midoriya ways of expressing excitement, Yagi asked for Inko's consent to give Izuku his power.

"Well, as a mother, I am concerned for my son's wellbeing. If anyone finds out he has your power, he'll be an obvious target. But, also as a mother, his happiness is also a primary concern, so yes, I'll allow it." Yagi and Izuku both cheered. "But, you must still obey condition number three, with a few additions and changes. I assume wielding the combined physical ability of people before you must be a huge strain on one's body." Yagi nodded. "If any harm comes to Izuku, which you should avoid because I will be _extremely_ upset, but, I understand that this stuff happens to heroes so I'll try to let it go as long as you tell me. If this information is withheld from me, _we will talk_." Inko was giving off her most menacing aura and Yagi and Izuku felt _fear_.

As quickly as it appeared, the aura was gone and her cheery demeanor was back. The males both exhaled, relieved. "Now, since I've been informed, is Izuku getting the power now? I want to witness one of the most important moments in my baby's life!" The middle-aged woman squealed.

"Of course!" Yagi replied, buffing up into All Might. Izuku was making eye contact with his teacher, determination, coupled with a smile, gracing his features. "Well, Izuku, it looks like your mother is here for your awards ceremony!"

* * *

 **Guess what? Izuku cutely asking Kamui Woods for an autograph had a major impact on the story! Bet ya didn't expect that. Since Izuku takes longer to get home, All Might hears his convo with Bakugo. And, All Might, not having understood Bakugo's character beforehand, automatically assumes he is a bad person (which, in my opinion, he kinda is. He's made a bit of improvement in the manga, but I never liked Bakugo and I hate the BakuDeku ship.) So, All Might bothered to regard Izuku's mental health! He doesn't in the original and it always annoys me. How can someone be that dense and irrational?! I think he'd need Bakugo calling Izuku worthless to his face and Izuku agreeing before he actually did something about it. So, character interactions will change with Izuku's confidence level increasing slightly.**

 **I thought I was going to get to Izuku getting his power and UA this chapter, but sadly, I did not. The chapter is already six thousand words and after the author's note (which took me a very long time) was added in, it's now over nine thousand. So for those of you who are frustrated at this story not getting to UA yet, trust me, I am as well! I just don't want to write a longer chapter because I'm lazy and I like how the chapter ended; with Inko learning about OFA and All Might beginning the 'awards ceremony'.**

 **What better way to finish an author's note than by mentioning ends? Of course, I could remind everyone to follow and/or favorite this story so you know when the updates come, but I prefer reading a review over follower numbers. Sure, it's nice to know that people want to be notified when the next chapter of my story comes out; that they enjoy it and want to read more, but a review feels much more personal. Instead of a number or a bunch of usernames that don't really have much meaning besides being part of a statistic, I see actual words left by actual people who enjoyed reading what I wrote enough to leave a suggestion, a compliment, constructive criticism, and/or regular criticism! (Although I prefer constructive criticism, if you leave criticism, it lets me know that you think the concept and/or my writing style have enough potential that you're upset it's 'bad'. Whenever I read an awful story, I don't comment because I don't think it could improve.**

 **When someone gives criticism, it's like... misworded disappointment. [I know, I'm a sickeningly sweet optimist who casually insults people with her optimism {passive aggressiveness?}. [*Sigh* Americans {this is a running joke now}...]) That's not to say I don't want follows and favorites just as much. More follows and favorites means more reviews, more people reading my work, and more motivation for me to write! (When I feel like I have people counting on me, I tend to actually get things done.) So, if you haven't already, favorite, follow this story, and leave a review!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, always remember that patience is a key trait of a hero, so you should be patient while you wait for the next chapter. And, that heroes always go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	5. Starting Line

**Normally I'd do comments individually, but there were only two comments on the last chapter, so I won't. I'm not sure if it's that since I wrote 'Ideas?!' as chapter four then switched it out the update notification didn't come or something, but only two people commented. If you haven't read chapter four, it's been up for two weeks now, so check that out first. Ahem, anyways, the two comments were from Vaend and Zaralann. They both said that they enjoyed the chapter, so, thanks! Good to know my writing is appreciated! Vaend said that my writing is "descriptive with clear pacing", which I sincerely appreciate because sometimes I feel like the chapters aren't descriptive enough, or that I'm taking to long to get to UA, or that I'm taking to little to get to UA; so it's good to see that a reader finds the pacing clear; I'm worried about that.**

 **Also, I know I used the title of one of the episodes of the anime for the title, how dare I. But trust me, it fits.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. This is a fan work and you should support the creator.**

* * *

It was your average day at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The piles of trash that used to fill the beach with a terrible smell had magically vanished, a green-haired mother and son were on this clean beach, enjoying the lack of stench, and All Might, the strongest man in the world was having a conversation with them. Nothing remarkable, just the number one hero chatting with a family on an empty beach that had been a junkyard for years; casual occurrence.

The discussion between the blond-haired titan and the green haired mother and son pair, on the other hand, was far from ordinary.

"Izuku," the green haired boy didn't know whether to cry or beam at his mentor calling him by his given name without honorifics, so he did both. "always remember that you have earned this power, through your own hard work and dedication! You have dragged numerous closets, have gone on several runs, and have done countless exercises to earn this position. Of course, we cannot forget the many traits you were born with and have developed over the years that have helped you arrive at this point; your intelligence, determination, spirit of self-sacrifice, and most importantly, fanboy knowledge!" All Might smirked as the Midoriya's both laughed at his pun. In all of the time Inko and Izuku had known Toshinori, his sense of humor had always been awful, but they found this particular joke entertaining.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Where was I... AH! Never forget to have humility. Although you'll have a powerful quirk of your own and One For All, you should never underestimate your opponents or treat anyone like they are below you. Treat your peers with respect; you've seen what power going to someone's head can do to them, and I wouldn't want the same to happen to you." Inko glanced at her son and noticed that he sported a frown, which immediately switched into a grin when he spotted his mother's concerned expression. Toshinori knew it was mother-son stuff, so he overlooked their interaction and focused on finishing the speech that he may or may not have practiced in front of the mirror yesterday.

"Now," All Might pulled a blond lock off his scalp and shoved it in his protege's face. "eat this!"

Unordinary indeed. The expressions on the Midoriyas' faces were ones that Yagi would remember any time he had trouble smiling. Their parted lips, wide eyes, and disbelieving stares were priceless; something that not even his black-hole of a bank account (it's so dense that no money can escape) could buy.

"HA, HA! Wipe those looks off your faces! This is how One For All is transferred, through DNA!" Izuku turned as green as his unkempt mane and Inko appeared relieved that the most powerful man in the world was not trying to force her son to eat his hair without a reasonable purpose. "Now, EAT, EAT, EAT!" All Might exclaimed as he pushed the strand closer and closer to Izuku's grimace.

"Can I just consume a dead cell?" His mother and his teacher wore bewildered expressions, which caused Izuku to shoot his arms upward and flail them around in a poor attempt to backtrack his statement. "That's basically what hair is made of! Dead cells! And you don't need to be a genius to know that human cells contain DNA! I'll get the power and the cell is too small to taste so it'll be way less gross."

All Might reasoned aloud, "My master never specified how much DNA is necessary, but I assume that the process would still occur as long as the DNA is properly digested. If you fail, gaining the power today isn't prerequisite." All Might handed his strand of hair to his trainee. "So, as you wish, Midoriya, my boy!" All Might replied. Izuku removed a cell from the blond piece of hair and forced it into his open mouth, internally reminding himself of the ramifications of moving a cell besides the tiny blond one (he could feel his focus on the singular cell tighten). He guided the cell through his throat, into his stomach, and only released his hold once the cell had been properly absorbed by his digestive system. After he had accomplished his task, he felt odd.

"Hmm, I feel different… Powerful." Uttered Izuku, gazing at the horizon pensively.

"Wait, you have access to the power already?!" All Might blurted out incredulously.

"My Izuku is a very smart boy." The aforementioned child blushed. "He learned how to redirect extra carbohydrates so that they weren't absorbed by his intestines when he was eight! He also figured out how to remove the plaque from his teeth and how to assimilate nutrients into his body. If he does it manually, it speeds up his digestive process. He did that whenever he knew he wouldn't have access to a bathroom for a while." Inko related matter-of-factly. All Might gaped, then laughed.

"That sounds like something Izuku-shounen would do!" Izuku crimsoned as he scratched his neck, staring at the sandy floor in discomfort.

"I only use that trick when I eat something super unhealthy, though! Even though sugar, salt, and oil are bad for you, you do need a certain amount. If I just got rid of all of it I'd end up looking like a twig!" Izuku affirmed.

"Very resourceful of you, but, we can leave discussions regarding digestion for another time! Let us see what you can do with One For All!" Exclaimed All Might while he stood still as if he was a target. "Attack me."

"How do I access the power?" Izuku inquired as he stared at his hands that now wielded the potential of eight previous heroes, one of whom who was All Might, the greatest hero ever. It was as equally exciting as it was mind-blowing (and although he tried to ignore the little voice inside his head, nerve-wracking).

"If it helps, whenever I use my quirk, I clench my buttcheeks and yell 'smash' from the depths of my heart!" All Might bellowed.

Inko glanced at him, exasperated by his antics. "'Clench your buttcheeks'? And if it's your quirk, are you sure you can take a hit from it?"

"Izuku is a decent vessel, but he was made in haste. Currently, he has not trained his body enough for him to do any serious damage to me, but, after he develops his strength to its max potential, he'll be stronger than I was in my prime!" Izuku and Inko gaped.

"I/ My baby will be stronger than you were?!" They yelled in unison.

"Of course! One For All is a power that is strengthened by each user. I cultivated the power and now young Izuku shall do the same. Once he does, One For All will be improved. Now, cease the chatter! Punch me."

"O-okay… Stand back mom, I don't know what this power can do and I don't want to hurt you." His mother complied. Once he was certain that his mother had gotten a safe distance away, One For All's ninth successor clenched his butt cheeks, pulled his fist back, and yelled "Smash!" as he reared it forward. Red streaks glowed across his arm. His knuckle hit All Might directly in the chest, but the superhuman didn't even flinch. As for Izuku, his arm stung a bit, but otherwise, it felt and appeared to be fine. The sand a decimeter around them, on the other hand, had blown in the opposite direction of his punch.

"Looks like you accessed one percent of the power!" The eighth user announced in his usual boisterous fashion.

The younger Midoriya pouted. "Only one percent?"

All Might laughed, as booming and jovial as always. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Young Midoriya! You are not a tempered vessel yet; if you use too much power there could be kickback!"

"Waah!? If my baby uses too much of his quirk, it could hurt him?! Why didn't you mention this earlier?!"

"Because I did not intend for Izuku-shounen to do so! You mustn't worry about something that shall not happen!"

Inko's feeling of betrayal was palpable, so Izuku took it upon himself to assuage her.

"Mom, I'm sure that All Might wouldn't let me get hurt. How about you go home now? Someone needs to make dinner, and I think I'll be hungry after this."

"Fine." She glared at the buff blond. "I want my son home in one piece, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Midoriya Inko may seem like your average, pretty, Japanese middle-aged woman, but she managed to intimidate All Might on a daily basis and that clearly said something about her.

"Good." Her posture slackened. "Yagi-san, if you bring Izuku home safely, an extra plate of katsudon will be waiting for you. Keep that in mind as you continue your training." With that last comment, the Midoriya matriarch was gone and the number one hero had a new resolve to keep his student intact.

"Since you received my quirk so recently, let us explore it's applications before we discern its limitations!" All Might proclaimed.

"You just want to eat mom's cooking," Izuku stated indignantly.

All Might flinched. "While that may be part of the case, I am also trying to be reasonable, Midoriya, my boy. We must recognize your current abilities before we can properly train your power. You cannot expect someone who just suddenly grows a tail to know how to do tricks; we must learn what you can and cannot do and build off of that."

Izuku stared at the ground, contemplative. "I guess so…" He murmured.

"With all of your fanboying over heroes, I'm sure you've already come up with something you want to attempt. Tell me what you wish to do and I will assist you to the best of my ability."

Izuku frowned. "Back with the sludge villain…" He recalled the slime man's taunts, the helplessness. He and Bakugo were just standing there, waiting to be attacked until All Might intervened. "...I was a huge liability. After I used my quirk, I-I couldn't do anything. Couldn't move to save myself or Kacc-er, Bakugo-kun. I stood there, awaiting a fate I was sure would come. I was... useless." His trainer was about to retort, but Izuku shushed him. "Even though I might've been able to do something, I froze like a nincompoop; one that might be dead if you hadn't raced over to help. Even though you had a time limit, even though you were in massive amounts of pain, even though there were plenty of other heroes on the scene that could've done something once I had solidified the sludge villain, you were the one that saved us. I… wanna do that. Rush in to help and push people out of the way of danger. Maybe then you wouldn't have had to use your limited and declining time to save me and Bakugo. If I could've moved..."

All Might reverted back into his weaker form -coughing out a bit of blood as he did so (luckily, Inko had given him a handkerchief because "It's unsightly to see someone cough up blood!")- and put a hand on his protege's shoulder, beaming from the praise he received from his charge. "It turned out fine, Young Midoriya! Why? Because I was there! And once we work on your mobility, you can be there too!"

* * *

As he ignored what could've been a confrontation with Bakugo and walked towards the building that would decide his fate, he idly wondered how a few months could seem so short yet feel like another lifetime. His coaching with All Might had felt like a dream, but after seven months of harsh training and another three of adjusting, he had a token to remind him that he was awake. A power he could comfortably call upon; the combined ability of eight others before him, One For All. The notion of a quirk that could be passed on still flabbergasted him to this day; the day of the entrance exams to the most prestigious school in Japan, UA Highschool.

His months of hard work with his mentor coupled with the fact that he wielded All Might's power led him to be quite confident in his chances of passing, if not for the fact that he had lost his footing in front of his prospective classmates. Later, he'd scold his feet for failing him, but for now, he was glad that the placement had graciously stopped heading towards his face, he'd prefer to avoid a nosebleed. He then realized that floors were inanimate and did not have courtesy and inferred that it must be him not coming in contact with the floor, not the other way around. He hastily freaked out, flailing his arms around as he attempted to recover his sense of control over his movements. A feminine giggle halted his muddled motions.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you; I hope you don't mind. I just thought that it'd be bad luck if you fell!" A brunette said cheerily, displaying a kind demeanor. She readjusted his body so that he'd land on the floor comfortably, whispered release, and he instantly felt himself regain control of his limbs. Once he was sure he was steady, he faced her with stars in his eyes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the fact that she was a girl, a cute one, in his opinion, but his thirst for knowledge on quirks won out over his timidness.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku! What's your quirk!? That was so cool!" His eyes were still shining and she reddened, not used to getting praised for her quirk.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako and my quirk is Zero Gravity! I can nullify the effect of gravity on things." She explained softly.

"Wow, you have such a neat quirk, Uraraka-san! You'd make a great hero, you could save so many people with it! Just like you just saved me from leaving an indent of my face in the pavement." Izuku and Ochako both laughed, smiling at Izuku's joke. The feeling of companionship was swiftly followed by reticence. They strolled next to each other in the direction of the building, neither knowing what to say to a stranger, awkward silence overwhelming them.

Till, Ochako, being the more extroverted one, decided to speak up; tone bubbly as what Midoriya would soon learn to be usual. "What's your quirk, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku was habitually uncomfortable answering because various children his age told him that his quirk wasn't suited for hero work, but he could tell that Uraraka was a good person; she had helped him earlier when she didn't need to. And that now that he had One For All, a quirk perfectly suited for combat, he didn't have to worry about being ridiculed. "My quirk is Molecular Telekinesis! The name gives it away. I can move things around on a molecular level. There's more to it than that, but that's the jist of it!" Izuku looked straight ahead and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I guess it's kind of like yours in a sense, considering we both manipulate things around us."

Ochako nodded, a small smile gracing her round features. "Yeah, I guess you're right! Maybe we could work together once we get into UA!"

Izuku visibly brightened. "That'd be great!" They reached the orientation room where the seats were divided by school. "I guess we've gotta part now. See you at UA, Uraraka-san!"

She tittered. "We're already there, silly!"

He chuckled with her. "I know, but… when we get to UA high school, wait, that's basically what I just said." He babbled. "I meant when I see you again. Er, sort of... I mean when we get accepted into the school and see each other… When we get accepted into class and see each other... you get what I mean…" His face was pink, flustered at rambling to his new friend.

"Don't worry! I was just teasin'!" She giggled, then she waved. "Until we meet again, Midoriya-kun!" Then she walked off, presumably to find her seat along with the rest of the middle schoolers trying to become heroes.

He held up his hand in greeting, but his friendly female acquaintance was gone. Nevertheless, he whispered, "Yeah… until we meet again, Uraraka-san."

* * *

Midoriya Izuku knew that UA would be full of Pro-Heroes, but it didn't actually click with him until he listened to the orientation that the voice hero, Present Mic was giving. It was exhilarating. A man whom he'd listened to on the radio, seemingly untouchable, in the flesh, talking to him (and a bunch of other applicants, but that was beside the point)! Someone whom he'd never imagined meeting in his wildest dreams was here, speaking to him, looking at him (for a brief second), and relaying information (about robots, but he already had a strategy so he could fanboy all he wanted) to him. It only strengthened his resolve to get into UA so he could have more of these encounters.

He was in a trance, mumbling on and on about how excited he was to see the hero. He heard Bakugo telling him to shut up multiple times and he overheard him mutter something about how he was sad he couldn't crush him, but he didn't care. He had to focus on the exam... Screw it! This was the voice hero Present Mic! How could he not be excited?! He listened to this man's radio show weekly! He was so cool!

Izuku was whispering about how amazing Present Mic was and how much he wanted to see more pro-heroes until a stern voice put a damper on his elation.

"May I ask a question?!" A boy with glasses exclaimed.

Izuku idly wondered -along with his thoughts on the possible teachers the academy may have- how this guy had the backbone to loudly ask a question in the middle of an orientation. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is unbecoming of Japan's finest academy! We're all here in hopes of being modeled into exemplary heroes!" Izuku found it slightly diverting that the male had asked for permission to speak and then had proceeded to denounce the institution without authorization.

"And you, with the curly hair!" The black haired boy shouted as he aimed his finger and stern gaze at the green haired boy.

Izuku pointed to himself and asked inaudibly, "Me?"

"You've been muttering this whole time... It's distracting!" Izuku stammered an apology. "If this is some kind of game to you, then please leave immediately!" The tall boy asserted.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit I'm trying to break, I'm so sorry!" Blabbered Izuku as he shrunk into his seat and put his head on the desk; a poor attempt at hiding his pink face (which was getting dyed a shade of red from Bakugo and the other examinees' snickering). He was ashamed at being put on the spot like that. He made an internal pledge to pay attention to the rest of the directions and to not disturb his fellow students.

"Alright, alright! Nice catch, examinee 7111! The fourth faux villain is an obstacle, a gimmick that'll rampage around in close quarters! I'd recommend you just avoid it, it isn't worth any points." Mic yelled excitedly. Izuku wouldn't have noticed this ten months ago, but Present Mic spoke and acted like a 'hip' version of All Might. He'd have to ask Yagi for his opinion on Mic later.

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption." The teenager (who was still standing for some reason) replied, then he bowed and took his seat.

"That's all from me! I'll leave you listeners with our school motto! The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra! Break a leg, everyone!" And with that, Present Mic's presentation was over and the middle schoolers were loaded onto buses that led to the initial trial of their lives.

For some, that would be the last of the challenges they had to face; but for many, it was just the beginning.

* * *

To say Midoriya Izuku was nervous would be an understatement. He was shaking in his boots (i.e. red sneakers), staring at the huge doors of testing area B and the many buildings inside the enclosure, scared he'd disappoint his mother and his trainer. They had such high hopes for him and he wasn't sure if he could deliver. But, that was why he had to try that much harder! Because they were counting on him! His mother had always believed in him, saying he'd make an amazing hero since childhood, no matter what his quirk did. All Might had given so much up for him to be how he is today; his secrets, his time, and his power... So, he could not disappoint!

He had to do well; so first he had to focus, but he could not bring himself to. He kept imagining the taunting he'd experience once everyone saw him flunk out, 'Izuku the useless nerd who couldn't get a single point'! He'd end up on the street, crying about how he should've done better on the exams and, and... He was being ludicrous; he needed a distraction! He studied the testing site, hoping to find something to put his mind at ease, and he saw the nice girl from earlier doing breathing exercises. She had seemed pretty confident when he spoke to her earlier, so, he mimicked her and miraculously, he felt calmer.

Now that he had relaxed a bit, he had figured that he should think about his strategy. He already had one, but he should probably think it over again. He'd run around, going from bot to bot and-

-"And... begin!" The proctor, Present Mic spoke from the sound system. After he gave his statement, a chorus of confused hmm's came from the examinees. "What's wrong? The test has started! Run! Run!" Once the teens had realized their mistake, they shot off.

For many, this is where their journey ended. But for Midoriya and his future classmates, this was their starting line.

* * *

Omake #1: Skellow

Izuku was chatting with Kacchan on the way home from school. They talked about classwork, which teachers they liked and which ones they didn't, and how excited they were to take the exam the next day. Izuku had been training with Kacchan for the past ten months to get ready to take the entrance exam for UA high school. They had been friends for so long so Kacchan was happy to help. They laughed, bantered, and smiled as young male friends did; too caught up in their conversation to notice the slime man creeping up behind Izuku until he pounced.

"You'll make a great skin suit, kid!" The sludge villain cackled.

Izuku and Katsuki were terrified; they weren't in the headspace to fight a villain and they couldn't attack the guy before he attacked Izuku or deflect his attacks.

"Izukkun!" Kacchan shouted, but it was outlandish to Izuku for some reason; like his childhood nickname, Izukkun, shouldn't have come out of Kacchan's mouth. Izuku shook off his unusual thought and focused on his incoming demise.

Suddenly, a big guy punched the evil slime guy and knocked him out in one blow.

"You kids are safe now! For I, All Yellow, have conquered the foe!" The yellow man exclaimed. Izuku and Kacchan had sparkles in their eyes. They couldn't see their savior properly because of the darkness of the underpass that they were in, but they knew that he was strong and he had saved them. So, they yelled,

"THANK YOU, ALL YELLOW!"

"No problem, kiddies. Now, before I go, I have something to ask of you." All Yellow said, steam coming off of him. Izuku and Kacchan, perceptive as they were, thought it was odd, but they disregarded it and assumed it was just coming from the sewer system.

"What is it, All Yellow?" Kacchan asked.

"Try not to scream." Suddenly, All Yellow became a skeleton. A yellow skeleton who looked like he came from hell, with thin yellow skin, pointy yellow horns on his head, and an inferno in his eyes. The skeleton was stomping towards Kacchan, grinning with a devilish look burning in his eyes.

Izuku couldn't bring himself to move, too frightened by the creature, but Kacchan reacted, running forward and blasting the left side of the skeleton's stomach. The skeleton's shirt blew off and Izuku and Kacchan were horrified to see the dent in the things skin. It was an awful wound that had been worsened by Katsuki's explosions that should have immobilized it, but the figure kept walking towards them. Izuku saw a refrigerator that had a rope tied to it for some reason, so he used his telekinesis to pull on the rope towards him, grabbed the rope, and tried to pull the refrigerator in the direction of the yellow thing, but suddenly, the skeleton was buff again and on the refrigerator, smirking at him insanely. Izuku was about to let go of the rope, but All Yellow used his strength to pull Izuku towards him.

And then Katsuki screamed; his shrill pitch sounded oddly like his mother's voice.

"I told you not to scream!"

Izuku wanted to run but the thing had a tight grip on his limbs. He struggled and struggled, but it was no use because All Yellow had ripped his limbs off and he heard screams; he wasn't even sure if they were his own and blood, so much blood everywhere and he couldn't feel anymore how was he still thinking and-

His thrumming heart slowed as he pushed himself out of the covers; breath turning even and shaking hands steadying. It was a dream. No, a nightmare. He had had a nightmare. It was not real. He was at home, in his bedroom, with his mother in the room beside him, and he and Kac-Katsuki were safe.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and realized that he had cried. The tear stains on his pillow and the salty discomfort on his face gave it away. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with all of the gross liquids he had emitted in his slumber surrounding him. At least he hadn't peed himself; that'd be disgusting. He got up and groggily trudged towards the bathroom, walking on the ball of his foot so he didn't make noise. He didn't need the bathroom mirror to tell him that he looked awful, but it chose to point it out anyways. He closed the door, flicked the light switch on, grabbed a towel, wet the towel, and wiped his face down. He still had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted, but at least his face was clean.

He returned the bathroom to its original condition so his mother wouldn't know he had been there and returned to his room. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He ended up staring at the ceiling of his dark room for an hour. He sighed and reached for his phone, only to grab at air. So he got up and walked to where he knew his desk light was and turned it on. The device gave enough light so that Izuku could see his stuff but too little for his mom to notice that he was awake.

He looked around the room for his phone only to see posters of All Yellow from his nightmare. His yellow skin, yellow hair, and yellow teeth, all staring at him. Then, steam came from all of his memorabilia, and All Yellow turned into Skellow, menacing glare and smirk haunting Izuku, and the screams and the blood and-

A scream of his own, then it all faded to black.

* * *

 **I had already planned on writing this omake, and me finishing this chapter really early and the chapter being really short just happened to work out for me. If your reading the chapters in succession, you may have noticed this, but most people probably didn't so I'll explain it. In the past two chapters, Izuku has been mentioning things that All Might did that'd give him nightmares. This chapter, he had a nightmare that was all the things he knew he'd have nightmares about smushed together. I know it might not really qualify as funny, but the first bit was kind of funny, and I tried to differ from my usual writing style a bit (it didn't work, but I made an effort).**

 **Three characters were introduced, yay! I've been wanting to write izuocha interactions since I started and I finally got the opportunity this chapter. The fifth chapter will have some too, so, yay! I promise it's not going to be an 'OMG she's/he's so cute and cool I love her/him, be my girl/boyfriend!' kind of thing. Crushes and relationships take time to develop, but I will be added plenty of moments; otherwise, I'd be lying in the description of the story.**

 **Next chapter is up in two weeks! I've already written most of it, but I don't like it, so I might rewrite it. It just sounds really bad. Times like these are when I wish I had a beta reader... If anyone wants to do that, PM me! Remember, patience is a key trait of a hero, so you should always be patient, especially while waiting for the next chapter; and remember that heroes always go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	6. Hurt and Run

**_READ THIS:_ I've read through the review section and noticed that people have seemed unaware of things that I have written in the author's note. So, I'd like to ask everyone to please read the author's note before you write a review because your question may have already been answered. I'll start highlighting information I feel is important if it helps. I'm not going to force you to read this little segment, I understand that it may feel like a waste of time, but it does give tidbits about the story you wouldn't get otherwise and I hope you'll read it for your own contentment. Also, if you can spare the extra ten seconds of your day, please write whether you'd like your review to be replied to publicly, privately, or not at all. I feel that some comments could be left without answers, but not answering them would fill me with guilt, so I'd appreciate a reassurance of some sort. That is all I have to say, you can skip everything else if you truly wish to.**

 **Now, onto the comment replies! (P.S. I am sorry for my formality in this author's note, but this is my third time writing this because this document keeps crashing and I am kind of done at this point.)**

 **Porkchop1490: I've never good at giving and/or receiving compliments, so may I just say, thank you!**

 **Fk306: I'm glad you feel that way.**

 **Ezylryb: I'm happy that you enjoy my work and will strive to always bring my best work (even though I don't like this chapter, I had trouble writing it for some reason)! More izuocha interactions are coming!**

 **TheRangerBoy: I don't plan on having Hagakure appear much, but color changing would be a neat ability, so I'll keep that in mind.**

 **bajy: "Soon" will be in two weeks! (That was a joke. I know, I'm hilarious.)**

 **HankFlamion18: What happened with the fourth chapter is that originally I had the document _'Ideas!?'_ as chapter four, but then I replaced it with the actual chapter. The system didn't send an update notification for some reason, so it seemed like I had taken a month to update. I am sorry, if I had known it would do that, I wouldn't have done what I did. To anyone reading this who skipped the fourth chapter, please go and read that, it's important for the story. Hank, I hope I can exceed your high expectations for me! Quote Uraraka Ochako or Midoriya Izuku (I don't remember who it was or when it was) from some point in the series: _"I'll do my best!"_**

 **Zaralann: I appreciate your kind words and even though it is not my intention this may sound slightly disrespectful, but wonderful what? Wonderful premise, wonderful writing, wonderful character development, wonderful setting, wonderful story, wonderful chapter? ...I wish to improve as a writer so I can continue to showcase my best work for this community, and while I do relish what you've said, I'd appreciate a specific compliment so I can take that and improve. Thank you!**

 **KahunaLagoona: I am also waiting, but I am impatient, that is why I've taken to fanfiction! And yes, it'll be adorable, a slow burn, but still adorable. Actually, you can look forward to them in this chapter, even if it's not exactly 'adorable' in a fluffy sense (no more spoilers, you have to read it yourself). Inko is much more involved in my story and I'll be having occasional flashbacks that present her and her son's relationship in previous years and some flashbacks with Bakugo. I'll try to get through the latter as quickly as possible because I don't like him.**

 **(P.S. The anime never did mention why Bakugo beat up the boy, did it?)**

 **Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia's rights do not belong to me. This is a fanwork and I'd appreciate it if you could support the original creator.**

* * *

Five boys were playing at the park. An ash blond boy with red eyes and a boy with purplish brown hair were holding remote controllers for two toy cars. One car was black with fire stripes on it and the other was blue with red and white stripes and white stars. The cars were racing towards a long piece of string while the two children furiously pushed buttons.

"I'm going to beat you, Katsuki-kun! I'm using Izuku-kun's All Might car and All Might always wins!" The brunette said cheerfully, mocking undertone filling Katsuki's head.

"No, you won't!" He pushed the joystick harder.

"Yeah, Katsuki-kun is the best at everything!" A large boy with wings asserted as if it was factual.

"He'll definitely cross the finish line first!" An average looking boy with extendable fingers said.

A boy with curly green hair cheered, "Woohoo, go Kacchan! You can do it!"

"Shuddup, you extras!" 'Kacchan' yelled. The cars were neck and neck, heading towards the grass with a piece of string in front of it; the 'finish line'. Suddenly, the red and blue car veered into the black one forcefully. The collision dented the black car and its flame design didn't look as cool anymore. Katsuki's grimace was fully visible as he threw the remote for his car and tackled the brunette who had dropped his remote while he stared at the cars despondently a few moments prior.

"It was an accident!" He blurted. Red eyes glared at him. "I-I'm sorry Katsuki-kun!"

"You did that on purpose! You knew you couldn't beat me, so you ran Izuku's car into my _birthday gift_! How do expect to pay for that, huh?" Katsuki accused, glaring at the brunette fiercely while pinning him down; one arm in the air with explosions popping off of it.

"I-I didn't mean to!" The boy protested. "I can ask my dad to buy you a new one!"

The ashy blond grinned wryly. "Nah, I want a different kind of payback. Hey, extras, let's show this kid what happens when you break things that don't belong to you!" The average looking boy and the overweight one with wings snickered and walked over to where Katsuki was hunched over a kid. "If I lay here I can't pummel you!" He said as he stood up, lackeys standing next to him as he let out explosions from his palms, smirking menacingly while the brunette cowered.

The trio of boys was about to advance, but a green haired boy intervened. "Wait!" Izuku shouted as he ran in front of the hunched child, arms splayed out as a barrier of sorts. Katsuki and his friends were unamused.

"Move out of the way, Izuku-kun!" The spiky blond yelled.

"Don't hurt him! It was an accident!"

Katsuki snorted. "So what? He's still gonna get what he deserves for hurting my car!"

"Kacchan, if you keep hurting him, I-I'll have to stop you!"

"What'll you do? Push a piece of my hair?" His friends snickered.

"I-I'll throw your car on the ground and break it!" Izuku exclaimed, frowning with as much intimidation as he could muster. Which... wasn't much.

Katsuki and his goons laughed. "Izuku-kun, you can't make a pencil float." He wasn't lying. Izuku had tried before and ended up creating a strange wooden, rubbery, and metallic object that couldn't even be called a pencil anymore. "What makes you think you can chuck a car?"

"I'll just have to show you!" Izuku shouted as he directed his mental focus on the black car with flame stripes and a large dent in it, conveniently sitting a meter away from him. He sensed black molecules (the paint or plastic on the car, probably), what he assumed were various metal molecules (based on their color and weight), and he sensed some brown and shiny molecules. They were ridiculously bright and Izuku felt drawn to them for some reason. He knew he had to throw the car, he could faintly hear Kacchan snickering at him, but this strange shiny brown stuff had piqued his interest. Especially with all of the energy surrounding it. He felt around some more and found that the shiny brown stuff (probably metal, metals were shiny) connected to two silver things full of shiny energy. He wanted to know what'd happen if he stopped the energy from going into the brown thing. Would it stay shiny or would it be less shiny? So he tried to stop the energy from moving, but his grasp on them wasn't strong enough. The silver things gave off more energy than he could stop. So he released his hold and took out his frustration on the brown molecules, being satisfied by the feeling of pulling them apart. Then, the energy stopped going through the brown stuff and it became less shiny. He wasn't surprised, but he was fascinated. He wondered if the energy was still in the silver things or if it had just disappeared. Could energy stuff vanish? What was that shiny stuff anyway? Why was he messing with this stuff in the firs-?

His train of thought was interrupted by a feeling of pain, pain so great that he instantly recoiled and let go of his grasp on the toy vehicle, the world spinning back into motion. "-taking too long, so I blew you up!" Kacchan exclaimed, grinning devilishly with explosions rocketing off his palms. A quick analysis told Izuku that Katsuki was the cause of the hurt he was feeling and the burn marks he could now see on his shirt. "Told ya you couldn't do it!" Katsuki grabbed the remote off its place on the ground. "Look, it's completely fi-" He had pushed the joystick forward and was surprised to see that the car hadn't moved a centimeter. His laidback confidence diminished in an instant, anger replacing it. Izuku trembled in fear and from the shock of being hit by an explosion in the chest. " _What did you do to my car, Izuku-kun?_ " Katsuki was emitting a quiet rage, and it shook Izuku and his friends to the core. Katsuki was menacing, but he never spoke this quietly.

"I-I just moved some sh-shiny things around! I-I'm not s-sure what happened!" Izuku protested, sounding frightened to even his own ears.

"Not sure my butt! You realized you were too weak to crush my car, so you made it stop moving! If you knew you couldn't do something, why'd you even try, you weakling?!"

Katsuki had intended for it to be a rhetorical question (even if he hadn't known the name of the expression) and was surprised when he got an infuriating answer. "I-I don't know. I just… moved in the way before I could think. And when I ch-challenged you earlier, I just thought that nobody else would stand up to you. Even if I knew I couldn't do much, I couldn't stand by and watch someone get hurt."

Katsuki's explosion output doubled, some nasty ones popping out. He sped toward Izuku, grabbing him by the shirt collar and making eye contact. Wide green met narrow red. "If your just an extra who can't even kill a car, you can't stand on the same level as me! This'll be the last time you look me in the eyes!" Katsuki shot off a barrage of explosions and Izuku yelped as he took them straight on. He attempted to flee but was halted by his injuries. "Know your place, you weakling, and don't get in the way! As a lesson, I'll blow you both up!"

When Midoriya Izuku went home that day and his mother had asked him why he seemed so downcast, he had to avoid her worried hugs for fear of aggravating his injuries. Needless to say, he was not very happy with Bakugo that day; and he planned on not being the object of his ire for as long as he lived (and later when it happened again and again, he wondered why he had even tried).

* * *

Midoriya was happy to see that he had gotten ahead of the pack. He wasn't surprised in the least; the chances that the majority of the examinees would have a speed quirk were slim to none, but he was glad; glad that he had One For All and glad that he had decided to work on his mobility with All Might. He was currently at Ground Beta at UA Highschool, running through the faux city with five percent of One For All powering up his legs, heading towards an area that the bulk of the examinees hadn't seen.

He came in contact with a two-pointer. "Target locked! Prepare for termination!" He smirked, running behind the robot so fast that the bot couldn't get a shot at him. He was currently three meters away from the bot, so he could sense a majority of the bot's molecules. He focused, ignored the various metal molecules, and found the brown, shiny, copper molecules that were surrounded by electric (yellowish energy; very bright and shiny) and rubber (had an interesting texture) molecules, knowing that it had to be a wire. He ripped the copper molecules apart and opened his eyes, seeing that the robot had been disabled. He beamed, ignoring the discontent that a quick flashback gave him; glad that his plan worked, then ran to find the next bot. He had two points, but that wouldn't be enough to get in, so he couldn't get distracted with his elation of managing to disable a robot.

At his current speed, he quickly found another bot; a one-pointer. He used the same trick that he had used on the two-pointer, but he ran in circles first so that the bot would get confused. He knew this robot was faster than the previous robot so he had to take extra precautions. Luckily, the robot was successfully disabled. He moved on and found three one-pointers. This is where it got tricky. There were multiple of them, so while he disabled one, the others would come after him while he was defenseless. Even so, he had a plan. He set his fingers up in a flicking motion and used five percent of OFA, flicking the first bot that had noticed him and leaving it as a messed up metal husk. His shot, while not covering much ground, was concentrated enough that it pierced the wires perfectly. He ran up to the next bot and punched it with four percent, just to see if it did enough damage. The bot was dented and immobile, so he was successful. He then ran circles around the last bot and disabled it. When he finished, he ran off to find more points.

With his powered up legs, he found a three-pointer in a matter of seconds. Since this bot was slow, he went behind it, disabled it, and promptly fled to find more points. Nine was not enough to pass, nor was it enough to excel.

* * *

In seven minutes, Izuku had defeated twenty-something robots and collected about sixty points (he tried to go for three-pointers, they were worth more and easier for him to disable; one-pointers were too much a hassle for their point value). He was more concerned with gaining points than keeping track. He was running literal circles around a one-pointer when he heard a loud noise. He defeated it, putting him somewhere near seventy points (he wasn't sure) and turned towards the sound. To his horror, it was a goliath of a robot, standing taller than the buildings and sinking heavier than the pavement, showcased by the huge indents in the ground.

Izuku decided to run. He had _at least_ fifty points from his hit (disable) and run tactics (which only took a few seconds) so he could probably pass, especially if he found some more points on the way. He faced away from the robot was about to sprint in the opposite direction, but a cry stopped him in his tracks.

"Oww!" He looked around and saw Uraraka trapped under some rubble, in a large amount of pain with no way of escaping; the machine that could easily crush her nearing her location. Something in him snapped and suddenly he was moving. He had sprinted over to her before he could think. (Him saving Kacchan from the sludge villain all those months ago quickly flashed through his mind, but he ignored it and focused on his current situation.) He snapped out of his trance and tried to think of a logical solution. She was stuck under the rubble and couldn't move because of it, so he removed the rubble from on top of her with his telekinetic ability. Even if his head protested and he knew the rubble was over his weight limit, he lifted it, helped Uraraka stand up, and carried her bridal style away from the robot. She gasped and blushed, embarrassed at being held at such a position and having to be saved even though she was trying to become a hero.

As he ran past all the gaping faces of the others who couldn't move because of shock, exhaustion, or people who were stuck in a similar situation to Uraraka, and as he avoided all the metal husks that had accumulated over the trial, Izuku created a plan. He had made it up on the spot so he wasn't sure it would work, but he had to try. Once Izuku was sure the brunette was a safe distance away from the zero-pointer (how was something that big worth nothing?!), he set her down and told her,

"Uraraka-san, give me your hand." Ochako reddened and Izuku did as well when he realized the implications of his statement. "I mean, use your quirk on me! I can tell your exhausted and I am too, my head is killing me, but if we let that thing" They glanced at the giant. "rampage, someone is going to get hurt. I can stop it, but I need your help. I know it's selfish, forcing my desires on you, but please, use your quirk on me." He bowed, then quickly straightened, making eye contact with the brunette

Ochako was queasy, tired, and wanted to pass out, but the look in the green haired boy's eyes and the look of the mecha robot was all it took for her to nod, take Izuku's hand, and make him float. "You can release me when I land!" She didn't even question him and just nodded again. Izuku wondered why she was being so quiet, and when she puked nearby a few seconds later, he got his answer.

He ignored his thoughts on his friend and focused on the feeling of weightlessness that tried to overwhelm him, made sure to not be caught off guard. and controlled his limbs as he ran towards the robot at lightning speed. Sprinting was… a challenge when he didn't have gravity pushing down on him. Once he had gotten close to the giant, he bent his knees and jumped upwards, aiming at the zero-pointers head. He landed successfully, felt his lack of gravity leaving him, and he saw that the robot was rightfully confused as to why he'd land on its head and hold onto it for dear life, but it was all part of his plan. The robot may be a giant, but it was a machine; it also had wires holding it together. He focused and he sensed the iron and other metals, which he ignored, opting to focus on the electricity he had found. Just like the previous robots, the copper and electric molecules were surrounded by rubber molecules, so he ripped the copper and rubber molecules apart. He did that for each electrically charged group of copper molecules he could find, and only then did he lose his focus. He saw that the robot had stopped moving and internally cheered. He then realized that he was stuck on top of the robot. He panicked, realizing that the only reason he had managed to ignore his head pain for a bit was his adrenaline. "Why did I think this was a good idea again?!"

Ochako was collapsed on the ground, groaning and throwing up, but she heard the call and felt the need to assist. "Come to me and I'll catch you!" She shouted as loud as her vomit-filled lungs could sound.

Izuku miraculously heard her yell and pivoted so that one arm was hanging onto the zero-pointer while his legs were pressed against it. He pushed off of the gigantic robot; aiming for a brown head of hair that he had heard a yell from. He saw that he hadn't gone exactly where he had intended and was not going to land anywhere near Ochako, and she was the one who could catch him. So, he tried something that he had never successfully done during his training with All Might; move his entire body without damaging himself. One For All was a power stockpiler, so his quirk also got a boost, and he could move whole objects with complex molecular structures with a price. At first, he had just moved his hair and his fingernails to get a feel of what he should do, but with patience and practice, he managed to move his legs. He could move his lower half without complications, but he had never tried to move his entire body; but this time, it was either risk destroying himself from the inside or risk being a stain on the pavement; and the former had a lower chance of happening.

As he neared the ground, he could see Uraraka more clearly; she was lying on the cement. He focused on not just his skin cells, his blood cells, his bone cells, and his various other cells, but on his entire body. He felt himself get a hold on every part of him and envisioned himself going towards Uraraka. While in his mind it felt like he was fantasizing, in reality, he had pushed himself to where Uraraka could easily catch him. When he opened his eyes and saw this, he grinned wryly and hoped for the best. Worst came to worst, he had a backup plan. For now, he'd trust his friend.

Ochako spotted Midoriya, so she ignored the protest from her stomach and when he neared the ground, she stood on her good leg and slapped his hand. He adjusted his body and she mumbled, "Release." She then proceeded to empty out the contents of her stomach and Izuku collapsed next to her, exhausted, adrenaline leaving him, and having a huge headache. She fell on top of him, no other better pillows to be found.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic announced through the speaker system.

* * *

All of the examinees crowded around the two unconscious teens.

"Woah, that's the guy who beat that giant! He looks so plain…"

"Hey, wait. isn't that the kid who got yelled at for muttering during the orientation?"

"Oh yeah, he is. He looks really scrawny."

"Don't be fooled, he has a girl all over him and he made that giant stop moving."

"I wonder what his quirk is. He managed to get up so high and disable the zero-pointer; I can't think of a quirk that could do that."

"Maybe it's the girl's quirk? I saw her slap him while he was falling out of the air and he stopped falling. Maybe she can levitate people?"

"That's cool and all, but what did the boy do to stop that huge thing from moving?"

"I don't know, but I want to thank him. That thing would have crushed me if he hadn't stopped it." A chorus of agreements came from the rest of the middle schoolers.

Iida watched their interaction from afar and felt confused as to why none of them could see what he did. As soon as the green haired boy saw the brown haired girl in danger, he disregarded everything else and ran for her. He knew that there were no points to be gained from destroying the behemoth and he was aware of the number of points needed to pass, but nevertheless, he had saved the girl and anyone else who may have been hurt by the zero-pointer. He hadn't taken down the robot just to flaunt his power; he wanted to make sure nobody was crushed by it. Once he got into UA, he'd have to befriend this boy. He had done something truly amazing.

* * *

Recovery Girl loved and hated working at a hero school. She loved to heal people, putting a smile on their face and getting rid of any injuries that plagued them. She loved children with their ambitious natures and the sparkle in their eyes. The sparkle in her own eyes had left long ago, and seeing it in so many brought her immense joy.

She hated how reckless and brash children were. Especially hero students; they disregarded themselves and their health constantly. They were _children_ being forced to fight one and other to help themselves earn the title of a hero; where they would have to fight for real and where many would meet their demise.

She despised the idea of children having to fight each other and fight threats, but she loved to heal and bring joy, so it came as a package.

When she saw the two teenagers on top of each other with weary looks on their faces, gigantic robot standing still in the background, she sighed, kissed them both on the forehead, and asked if anyone else needed her help. She was used to this sort of thing and she learned that children would only listen if they were conscious.

* * *

When Uraraka Ochako awoke, she found herself on top of the green haired boy, Midoriya Izuku, that she had talked to earlier. She blushed and immediately jumped off of him, noting that her ankle was now functioning and she did not feel nearly as nauseous anymore, just hungry and very tired. She also noted the unmoving zero-pointer and the numerous eyes on her. She wasn't sure why everyone was looking at her like that, but she was more concerned with her unconscious friend that she had just been on top- She slapped her pink cheeks, then observed Midoriya and checked for a pulse. She felt it and let out a sigh of relief. He was not dead, just asleep. She saw Recovery Girl attending to a few students nearby and walked over to her.

"Um, Ms. Nurse?"

Recovery Girl turned to her. "Yes, dear? It's Recovery Girl, by the way."

"Oh, ok, Recovery Girl. I'm Uraraka Ochako and m' friend over there, his name is Midoriya Izuku and he's unconscious." She twiddled her thumbs. "So, um… I'm not really sure how to say this, but what're you guys gonna to do about 'im? He's just lyin' there… Are there any beds he could sleep on or somethin'?" She was too tired to care that she let her accent slip.

Recovery Girl glanced at Midoriya, seeing that he was indeed unconscious and looked like he was not getting up any time soon. "I'll take him to the infirmary. We've got beds there."

Ochako smiled and bowed. "Thank you!"

The nurse sighed. "Your welcome, but tell your friend that when he goes here he should make sure he does not end up in my office again."

Uraraka gaped. "You know who got in?!"

Recovery Girl smiled, the grin that told everyone 'I'm old, I've seen a lot'. "More like a hunch. See you soon, dear." Recovery Girl was about to walk away to tend to another patient, but the brown haired girl stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait! I know this is a strange request but…" Uraraka pushed her pink finger pads together nervously. "...can I stay with him? I wanna talk to him."

Recovery Girl smirked. "Oh, so you want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up?"

Ochako crimsoned. "No! No! Not like that! I wanna ask what he did to the zero-pointer and how many points he got! He told me his quirk was a form of telekinesis but he ran really fast! He was like," She ran back and forth as quick as she could. "zoom, zoom! Also, I wanna see if he's alright…"

The nurse grinned. "Ok, dear. I can't guarantee he will wake up soon, though. Some quirks have wretched drawbacks."

Ochako balled her hand into a fist. "I'll stay till he wakes."

Recovery Girl grinned. "If you're sure, dearie."

* * *

Ochako knew she said she'd stay, but it was already evening, it had been hours since the exam ended, she was exhausted, and Midoriya still hadn't woken up. She was going to miss her train if she stayed any longer. She sighed, wrote a note, and left. Hopefully, she'd get into UA and she could talk to him in person then. He was a nice guy, she wouldn't want to lose him as a friend.

* * *

Recovery Girl was concerned. It was getting late and the boy still hadn't woken up. She knew her quirk took energy, but people usually didn't sleep like this. A voice halted her musings.

"How is the kid doing?"

Recovery Girl turned and saw Yagi Toshinori in all of his skinny glory, giving worried glances towards the green haired boy in one of the infirmary beds.

"Ah, so is he the one you chose?"

Toshinori gaped. "How did you figure it out so quickly?!"

"Numerous reasons. A girl said that his quirk was telekinesis but he had 'ran super fast', the fact that you are here right now, and how he rushed out to save that girl earlier. He's as reckless as you are." She glared at him. Yagi chuckled nervously.

"Besides his recklessness, what do you think of him?"

Yagi fidgeted, awaiting her response. "...I think he's a lot like you, but smarter and more rational. I looked at his file and heard about what he did from Nedzu. Apparently, he cut the wires of the inside of most of the robots to stop them from moving. When there were multiple, he damaged them enough so that they couldn't move via punches and finger flicks. Most kids just flat-out pummel the robots, so it's a nice change of pace. For the zero-pointer he had used that girl's quirk, Zero Gravity, to make himself fly and got close enough to the zero-pointer so that he could disable it. If it were you, you would've just punched the robot or something along those lines. He has One For All, so I'm not sure why he didn't just try that, but it was the better decision. If he had punched it, the carnage of the robot may have hurt someone. Disabling it was the best option."

Toshinori replied tentatively, "There is a reason as to why he didn't just punch it…"

* * *

It was a week after Midoriya had received One For All. He and his mentor were playing a game of tag to have the green haired boy practice running with one percent of OFA active. He'd run, All Might would chase him, All Might would catch him, they went again. All Might could tell that Izuku was frustrated at being caught so easily, so he decided that after this round they'd do something else. He told this to Izuku and he agreed. So, Izuku ran to the other side of the beach and All Might followed him, using as little of his power that he could. All Might was about to catch up to him, but Izuku smirked and punched the sand.

All Might had not been expecting that move, but he quickly shielded his eyes from the grainy assault, a small grin gracing his features. The sand had flown everywhere and the water nearby had been pushed in the opposite direction. When All Might opened his eyes, he saw that Izuku was also covering his eyes, but was only using his left arm. He wondered why then gasped when he saw the horrible state that Izuku's right arm was in, any hint of a smile fading from his face instantly. It was bloody, bruised, and was twisted in an unnatural way.

"Yagi-sensei, I-I tried to use twenty percent, but it hurts so much!" Izuku cried. Yagi reacted quickly and ran to where he always kept the first aid kit, brought it back to Izuku, deflated into his weaker form, and patched him up. The large, muscular hands of his buffer form would have trouble applying ointment and wrapping bandages properly.

"Midoriya, my boy, did I not tell you that if you use too much power there could be kickback?" His mentor asked sternly. The mentee sniffled and nodded. Toshinori sighed. "Young Midoriya, you'll eventually be able to use more; but you must be patient. Do not use more of your power until you are sure you are ready." Izuku nodded again and both males wondered how they were going to explain Izuku's arm to his mother. Needless to say, it did not go well, even though Yagi paid for the hospital bills.

* * *

"Well then, good thing he didn't punch the robot! If I knew that he knew it'd damage him that much and he did it anyway, I may have refused to heal him!" Recovery Girl stated furiously. She sighed, "Not that this outcome was much better… This test was taken in the morning and its evening and he still hasn't woken up!"

"I can take him home." Recovery Girl looked at him curiously. "I told his mother the secret and I know where his apartment is, I can take him there. If he did what I think he did, he won't wake up for _at least_ an hour." The nurse gasped.

"What kind of drawback makes someone unconscious for half a day and why did he do it then?!"

"He moved his whole body. We've never tried that. With his fatigue from running around with One For All, his continuous use of his quirk, and your quirk zapping his energy, he's exhausted and his head will hurt very badly when he awakes. I assume he used that move because he would have landed on the pavement if he had not. I am not Midoriya, but I would personally rather sleep for half the day then crush my skull."

"You can take him. Make sure to take the note too, the girl from earlier left it."

"A girl left him a note?" Toshinori raised an eyebrow.

"I read it and it's just a thank you note. Nothing harmful and I don't know him yet, but I'm sure the kid won't mind."

"He won't. Thanks for letting me take him without many questions."

"Only because I trust you, Toshinori. If I hear that you did something to him I'll-"

"Don't worry, he is in good hands." And with that, Toshinori walked over to grab his charge and the note, carried them to his car, put the address for Izuku's residence into his GPS, and texted Inko that he'd be at her place soon. He looked at the boy in the passenger seat, sleeping peacefully and sighed. The drive would be a lot less pleasant without someone to talk to, but he'd manage.

* * *

 **A flashback! Ooh! Expect more as the story progresses! Then the entrance exam with some cute izuocha moments! Tell me what you think of Izuku's method of dealing with the robots, I tried to be unique and scientifically accurate, and if I'm not, I'd like to know. Actually, tell me if anything in this story is scientifically inaccurate, I'll try to fix it! Recovery Girl makes an appearance, bringing pride for all old ladies around the world! Finally,** **I don't know why the story keeps _gravitating_ (comment if you get the joke) to All Might. Maybe it's because Izuku keeps incapacitating himself? Or maybe I just really like writing his character? Whatever it is, the chapter ended with Toshinori and next chapter we'll have a quick Toshinori & Inko interaction, so look forward to that! (I know because I already wrote it. It was supposed to be in this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next one. Why I keep delaying Izuku's arrival at UA, I don't know. [Speaking of UA, I should finally get there next chapter, but I make no promises.])**

 **Now that that's all done with, I'd like to remind everyone that patience is a key trait of a hero and that they should be patient while waiting for the next chapter. And everyone must also always remember that heroes always go beyond, Plus Ultra!**

 **(P.S. I'm going to start updating on Sundays. It's easier for me. _)_**

 **(P.P.S. This chapter was slightly above 5000 words and I'm not sure of the exact amount because I made a few edits and am too lazy to check.)**


	7. Relations

**I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter and the previous one, I haven't really been feeling the writer's spark and have been drowning in writer's block, so the next few chapters may be short. Once we get to UA, which I promise, will happen, the chapters should elongate again. This is way under my usual word count and I apologize. It's also because I've been working on three other projects, but I've quit one of them and the other two will be put in the background until I've got everything laid out and a good amount of chapters written. I won't go into detail on my ideas in case someone tries to steal them, but I will give a bit of information so if someone else comes up with these ideas in the next few months I can say that I did not copy them and I already had this idea. The first one is called _Eri's Kid-tervention_ and involves time-travel and izuocha [no more shall be said]. The second does not have a title, but for the purposes of giving a hint through the title, is called, _BRSXBNHA_ ; an AU where everyone is quirkless and Izuku has to traverse the unknown world of high school, with a twist. Check those out when they (eventually and hopefully) come out!**

 **Only one comment was a comment that revolved around the story that I think everyone would benefit from reading my reply to. (Not that other comments weren't just as important, it's more that other comments could be answers with a 'thank you' or a quip and this was more of a 'everyone-should-hear-this' kind of thing.)**

 **Ork Bigga Boss: A bunch of what you listed were Inko's reaction and what I anticipate will be the reactions of his peers. Not going to go into more detail, though, that'd be spoilers!~ The statements you listed seemed very accurate, true to the setting of the story, and well thought out, so, thank you! By the way, if you are ever bored again, try cleaning; productive and distracting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. This is a fanwork and I do not make a profit off of it. Support the creator.**

 **(P.S. I do not ship All Might and Inko.)**

* * *

Around the same time as our story began, the Midoriya family was playing with an All Might figurine in their comfy apartment. The green-haired boy excitedly told a story to his mother and she wondered how the All Might onesie he was wearing could look so adorable on him (when he wasn't paying attention, she took pictures).

"So, what happened next, honey?" The green-haired woman asked her son.

"All Might was having trouble fighting the bad guy cuz the villain took a girl and is saying he'll hurt her, but then, Mighty Boy swoops in and knocks the villain out, saving the little girl that was going to be hurt, and All Might says, 'Thank you, Mighty Boy, your so mighty!'" Izuku giggled and tackled his mother in a hug. "Your turn, mom!"

"Then Mighty Boy says, 'Oh, it's no biggy, All Might! I knew how to save that person because I learned how to do it at school. I was a really good student and studied hard!'" Inko said in a falsetto, moving Izuku's mouth around so it made it look as if he was talking. She then grabbed the All Might toy and spoke in a deep voice, "'Studying hard is important, Mighty Boy!'"

Then Izuku grabbed the doll and used his attempt at a deep voice, "'But you must also learn how to be a hero and be super strong!'" He dropped his action figure, tilted his head, and asked his mother, "Mom, how do you become strong? And where do you go to study hero stuff? They don't teach that at regular school and the heroes have to learn somewhere, right?"

"Heroes learn 'hero stuff' at hero school."

Izuku's eyes gleamed. "There are schools for heroes?!"

Inko chuckled, "Yes, and I'm pretty sure All Might went to one too!"

"Woah! That's so cool! When I grow up, I want to go to the hero school All Might went to and be big and strong so I can save people like All Might!"

"Well then, Izuku, study hard, eat healthy food, and exercise, and you'll get into the school that All Might went to, be big and strong, and become a great hero!" The rest of the day was filled with laughs and smiles; truly the epitome of a mother and son's love, and being such a joyful and carefree day, Midoriya Inko did not know how much of an effect her words would have on her son.

* * *

Yagi Toshinori eventually arrived at the Midoriya residence with an exhausted Izuku in tow. Inko brought the limp boy into his room, changed his clothes, and placed him on his bed; leaving the slip of paper with feminine handwriting covering it on his nightstand. Once she had finished her tasks, she walked over to where Yagi was sitting on their couch and sipping tea. He acknowledged her presence, and flinched when she sat down next to him and asked in a motherly (yet somehow intimidating) tone, "What happened?"

Toshinori glanced around for an escape route and when he found none, he sighed, resigning himself to his fate while simultaneously trying to phrase the events of the exams in the way that would unleash the least amount of a mother's fury. "He overexerted himself to save a lot of people. I assure you that he is completely fine, he just needs to rest..." Izuku's mother relaxed. "...but he will most likely have a migraine when he wakes up." She tensed again, making Izuku's trainer wince.

Inko took a few seconds to steady herself, took a deep breath in and took a deep breath out. "At least he didn't break his arm again. I still don't forgive you for that." Yagi chuckled, loosening his stiff muscles. Silence overwhelmed them for a minute, and just when the blond man was about to declare his exit, the green haired woman inquired, "Why were you at UA?"

Toshinori gulped. "I am afraid I cannot share that information with you."

"I won't tell anyone, not even Izuku." The sincerity was evident in her tone and body language. After an internal struggle of reasoning, Yagi concluded that being elusive would worsen the situation.

Toshinori sighed. "You must not speak of this." The woman sitting beside him nodded her head earnestly. "I have been hired as a teacher for Yuuhei's Foundational Heroics course and I was watching the exams and doing paperwork today."

"Why did you decide to work there _this_ year?"

"I planned on giving my quirk to someone at the school, but I ended up finding Izuku, so now I have decided that I will continue working there to foster his growth."

Inko stared at her lap. "It heartens me to know you'll be there, Yagi-san. Being a hero has always been Izuku's dream, so being his mother, I've always supported him; but truthfully, I've always been afraid of him being in that kind of danger. I am less worried now because, with the power to protect himself and others watching over him, he should- no, he _will_ be safe." She looked Yagi in the eyes.

"Well, I am a hero! It's my job to reassure the citizens." He said with bravado.

"I guess it is…" Inko murmured, then she brightened. "Since you're working there, you'll have to inform me on Izuku's mental and physical condition and social life! Izuku rarely has friends over and none of them have ever been girls! I'm scared he'll end up alone and I'll have no grandchildren…" Inko sniffled.

"Well, a girl did leave him a note… So, he has one potential friend already."

"It won't matter if she doesn't get in."

Yagi glanced around the room wearily, sighed, and rested his gaze on Midoriya. "I'm really not supposed to tell you any of this, Midoriya-san, but you just have to promise not to tell Izuku, or anyone else for that matter."

"I promise."

"They both got in. I won't specify on their point values, but I will say that they did pass. Do not tell Izuku, I could get in so much trouble for this, I just don't want you worrying about it all week."

Inko grinned. "Of course, Yagi-san. I wouldn't betray your trust."

"Good." He got up from the couch and headed to the door. "Well, it was nice chatting with you, but there is paperwork to complete and a bed that must be rested on, so I shall be on my way!"

"Bye, Yagi-san!" Inko waved and the blond left.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku woke up with a note beside him, feeling groggy with an ache coming from his forehead. He vaguely remembered waking in the same situation ten months prior but dismissed the notion because the note had different handwriting; it was much messier than his mother's and slightly difficult to read. He picked it up and inwardly read it.

' _Dear Midoriya-kun,_

 _Thank you for saving me! You said I'd be a good hero cuz I saved you with my quirk when you were going to fall on your face, so it's kinda funny you ended up saving me in a much cooler way! Oh, by the way, Recovery Girl said that she doesn't want you coming to her office often when you go to U.A.!_

 _From,_

 _Uraraka Ochako_

 _(P.S. My number is 0X-XXXX-XXXX. Text me!)_

 _(P.S.S. Sorry if my handwriting seems messy! I'm in a rush to catch my train!)'_

Izuku grinned through his migraine. He received appreciation for doing something good and he got a girl's phone number! He had the phone numbers of some of the girls in his class, but none of them would be at U.A. with him (and none of them were as attractive, nice, and cool as Ochako, but he quickly squashed that thought). Yesterday may have been one trial after the next, but it was worth it since he had made a friend and got into U.A…. Wait, he got into U.A.?!

He read over the letter again and, sure enough, Uraraka had written that Recovery Girl had told her to tell him that he shouldn't get injured often _when he goes to U.A._. As if it was factual that he'd be going. He inputted her number into his phone's chatting app and sent her a text (he had edited it several times, but he'd never admit that especially considering how short it was),

 _Izuku: "Hey, Uraraka-san, it's me, Midoriya!"_

She replied surprisingly quickly for how early it was.

 _Ochako: "nice to see u got my note!_ _😁"_

 _Izuku_ _: "About that note, you said that Recovery Girl said something about me going to U.A…"_

 _Ochako:_ _"_ _Recovery Girl said that I should tell u that u 'have to be less reckless when u go 2 ua'"_

 _Ochako: "said she wasnt sure if u got in but she had a hunch"_

 _Ochako: "i bet its an old lady thing"_

 _Izuku: "You think that means I got in?!"_

 _Ochako: "i dunno. Maybe. whatchu think?"_

 _Izuku: "You may not be old, but you are a lady, so thought you'd know."_

 _Ochako: "just cuz im a girl doesn't mean i understand old lady talk!"_

 _Izuku: "Yeah, but you fit the definition of old lady way better than I do."_

 _Ochako: "i guess ur right… well, how many points did u get? if you got a lot you prob got in"_

 _Izuku: "I'm not sure… somewhere over fifty."_

 _Ochako: "Rlly!? i only got 28. im goin to fail!"_

 _Izuku: "I'm sure you'll be fine. It'd be dumb of U.A. not to take you."_

 _Ochako: "if u rlly think that way, then i'll just hope that my best was enough."_

 _Izuku: "Ok!"_

He ended up texting her for the next hour and only got out of bed when his mother came in to check on him. She had called him for breakfast three times and he hadn't responded. When he got off his phone, he realized that he had worsened his headache by staring at blue light for so long, and chastised himself for not noticing sooner. Ignoring the throb of Izuku's forehead, throughout the day, the Midoriya family was in a great mood; knowing that Izuku had gotten into his dream school and after he told his mom, him having a friend who is a girl.

* * *

He texted Ochako off and on for the rest of the week. He enjoyed their conversations and hoped that she ended up going to school with him, he could use a friend like her. After the week was up, the letter from U.A. arrived. His mother was shockingly calm when she handed it to him, something that unnerved and delighted him simultaneously.

He sat on the couch in the living room of his mother's apartment and stared at the envelope. After a few minutes, his mother ripped the letter out of his hands and tore it. "You were just staring at it like it'd tell you the fate of your entire life, it was creepy." She commented when he questioned her. A metal disk fell out of the letter and a holographic screen appeared, which startled them both. Izuku was even more astounded when All Might began to speak to them through the disk, which presumably had a speaker in it. His mother told him that All Might would probably explain everything in the projection, so Izuku just watched and promised himself that he'd _'look'_ inside the disk later.

"Greetings young Midoriya, and possibly old Midoriya," All Might immediately sweat and corrected himself which led Izuku to wonder if his idol could feel his mother's heated glare through the screen. "er, older Midoriya! Yeah! Old-er! Cut that, please." Izuku would've faced palmed if not for his mother still staring at the screen intensely. "Ahem, greetings, Midoriya! It is not definite that your mother is watching, Izuku-shounen, so I shall address you! You must be asking yourself, 'Why are you in my letter from _UA_?' Well, I shall explain! I am working at Yuuhei Highschool, the most prestigious hero academy in Japan, to assist with the growth of the next generation of heroes! Now that that is out of the way, let us get to your results! You passed the written assessment with flying colors, dare I say one of the best scores, and you earned a total of sixty-three points on the practical exam! So, you pass! Congratulations, young Midoriya!"

He hugged his mother and wasn't the least bit surprised when she hugged back at the exact same time. "Wait! That's not all!" Izuku faced the hologram in confusion. "I may be a hero, but I was an entertainer in a past life! There is something else that Present Mic did not tell the examinees! There was a panel of judges watching your performances that rewarded extra points to those who committed altruistic deeds. They are called rescue points! What kind of hero school would we be if we didn't reward heroic actions!?" Suddenly, some clips from the exam were displayed. First, a recording of Izuku lifting rubble off of Uraraka's leg even though he was clearly exhausted. Then, Uraraka grabbing his hand (Inko gave him looks and he opted to examine the clips); him running up into the air, latching onto the zero-pointer, and immobilizing it. Finally, Uraraka slapping his hand again as he fell from the sky, an unwavering trust in their eyes.

"Midoriya Izuku, for saving an examinee from being crushed by a gigantic robot, then proceeding to defeat said robot to save the rest of the test takers, and ultimately, inspiring others to take action, not to mention doing all of this while being aware of the risks, we award you fifty rescue points, putting you at a hundred thirteen points and making you the top scorer! Uraraka Ochako, fifty rescue points; combined with her twenty-eight villain points puts her at seventy-eight points, making her the second highest scorer! Welcome, young Izuku; this is your hero academia!" Izuku cried, scrunched up into a ball, and clenched his heart. He was sure he'd savor this crucial moment for the rest of his- "Oh, and I'm coming over to your apartment tonight. Sorry for not contacting you, there was paperwork to be completed and heroing to do!" Significance ruined.

* * *

Omake #2: Girl Talk

A message alert appeared on Inko's phone.

 _Yagi Toshinori: "This is Recovery Girl's phone number. If anything happens that she feels that you need to know about, she'll contact you from this number. I gave your number to her too, I hope you don't mind."_

The green haired mother smirked, dialed the number, and let it ring. When the phone was picked up on the other side of the line, a female voice could be heard. "Hello, this is Recovery Girl, right?"

"Yes, this is Recovery Girl, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you at night, but I was wondering if I could speak to you about my son, Midoriya Izuku?"

"Yagi's charge?"

"I'm surprised you know, but yes."

"You learn a lot working at the institution where some of the greatest heroes are born. Working among so many people who go through dangerous encounters on a daily basis lets me hear so many whispers, including the secret of One For All, which I happened to stumble on. Listen to me, talking about myself when we're supposed to be talking about your son. What is it you'd like to ask about?"

"Well, I'd like to inquire about the girl who left the note by my son's bedside."

"Seriously?! That's what you called me for?! I'm the nurse, not a cupid!"

"I know that it sounds like a bad reason to bother you, but hear me out! Izuku isn't very social and hasn't had many friends throughout his life, and I was concerned that he wouldn't have any friends at UA, considering how Toshinori lives."

"Tch, Toshinori, closing himself off from everyone and always trying to 'save everyone with a smile' without regarding his own well-being."

"Yes, he's ridiculous! He has a single friend and no spouse or children! Anyways, Izuku is a huge fan of his and takes after him a lot, so when I heard someone had left a note with their number on it, specifically a girl, I got excited. I don't want him ending up like Toshinori, number one hero or not. I want him to be happy and if he always looks after others without anyone by his side he can't be."

"So, to summarize, you want information on this girl?"

"You must be used to hearing this kind of stuff from people, your guess was spot on. Was she friendly? Did she look like she liked him? Did he look like he liked her?"

"Would your son appreciate you prying into his life like this?"

"I know it's nosey, but it came to my attention that Izuku doesn't really like to talk to me about his problems."

"Children..."

"Teenagers are _very_ frustrating. I can't imagine how you deal with it."

"I wack them upside the head with my cane when they don't listen."

"Ha! You crack me up, Recovery Girl."

"Call me Shuzenji-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't!"

"Okay, Shuzenji-san."

"Just don't call me by my name in front of others. Many villains would kill for the name of the nurse of the most prestigious hero academy for reasons I'd rather not delve into with a civilian."

"Of… of course! Erm, so, what was that girl like?"

"If I had to describe her, I'd say, energetic and bubbly. Your son seemed to get along with her and vice versa. I think how she insisted on waiting for your son to wake up even though she had to catch a train is sufficient evidence. They actually gave her five extra rescue points because of that and because Toshinori was insistent on it for some reason."

"Cutesy? She asked about him? Yes! I have hope!" They ended up talking about adolescents, Izuku, and All Might for a remainder of the evening. Embarrassing stories may or may not have been shared.

And that is how, to Midoriya Izuku and Yagi Toshinori's discomfort, Midoriya Inko and Shuzenji Chiyo became friends.

* * *

 **This was too short and I hate it, IAMSOSORRY! I may add a bit from chapter eight into this chapter, so we finally get to UA next chapter. I will try to cut back on my other projects to work on this more because this chapter feels bad, or I'll change my update schedule to monthly, or both.**

 **Remember to be patient while waiting for the next chapter (it may take double the time to come out), that patience is an important trait in a hero, and that heroes always go beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	8. Hiatus Notice (PLEASE READ THIS!)

I enjoy writing this series, reading your replies, coming up with new ideas for chapters, and figuring out how the BnHA universe would change, but recently, so many new ideas have been floating in my head, begging for my attention. So, I will be taking a break from this story while I work on other projects. I will also be using that time to get ahead on this story so I can be ahead of schedule. That way you'll always get your chapters; it'll be pre-written! I am not abandoning this story, just taking a much longer time to release the chapters. And, when I come back, I'll give a double update, as a present, and because it doesn't send an update notification when you replace a chapter! I don't know how long this hiatus will be. It'll depend on how busy I am, my motivation to write, how much progress I make, and how upset everyone is by the hiatus (I hate disappointing people).

 **BUT WAIT! THAT'S NOT ALL!**

I'm taking prompt requests set in the universe of this series! Whichever idea I like the best will be posted under this message! Depending on the prompt, it'll take a week to a month (only for a _very_ difficult one; a challenge) to write. The limitations are:

-It must be set in the universe of my story. (This means a lot of things. First of all, the characters and setting have to be the same. Second, the prompt has to fit the characters and the setting. Third, the characters' relations must be true to my story. I can develop their relationship in the prompt, but it has to fit their current relationship.)

-It must only contain characters that have already been introduced (even if it is a brief mention ;D). I am willing to make some exceptions, but keep that in mind. As a refresher, currently these characters have been introduced, in this order: Young Izuku, Young-er Inko, Teenage Izuku, Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Bakugo, Sludge Villain, All Might, Yagi, Death Arms, Old-er (yet still slim) Inko, Girl in Izuku's class who has telekinesis (if I get a good enough prompt, I'll do it), Ochako, Present Mic, Iida, Recovery Girl. (Tell me if I missed someone and/or the order is wrong.)

I'll either make the prompt canon, make it into an omake, or just make it a little side thing, depending on what happens in it. And, well, that's it! Make sure to check out my other stories when they come out!

Remember, patience is a key trait of a hero, so be patient while waiting for the next chapter(s) (and my other stories) and remember that heroes always go beyond, Plus Ultra!


End file.
